Konoha High
by TenTenRox1010
Summary: Yeah,I know,this has probably been done a billion times,but this is different.Okay,Shikamichi is in her senior year.Well,I want You guys to figure out the rest.ANYWAAAAAAAY......I hope you enjoy.OCShikamichi Blair Sandaime etcMeAya,Ayumi,etcFriends


Konoha High

By: Me!

Me no own Naruto.I own Shikamichi,and Kurenai's-WAIT!THAT RUINS DA STORY!Kane,Blair,and the other OC'S belong to friends.

**S**hikamichi walked around the corner of her boarding room up to her new boarding "public" school and realized that summer was over and this would be the last school she would ever go to before college. It could be her last chance to find a "High School Sweetheart". When she walked out to the school parking lot, a car came whizzing at her playing "Guess You'll Have To Find Yourself Another Dumb Blonde!"

'Wha- AAAAAH!" Shikamichi screamed.

"LOOK OUT BLONDIE!!" a mysterious, handsome male voice said as he tackled her to the school grass just in time to save her life.

As they hit the ground, he fell on top of her and they kissed (accidentally).

"You 'kay?" the mysterious boy asked, trying to act cool.

"Umm…yeah…..thanks.…wha-what's your name?" Shikamichi stammered.

"Whatever you think blondie." he replied with a smile.

Shikamichi felt dazed and dizzy, like she was going to pass out. She decided to try to find the nurses office. A boy with a bowl cut wearing leg warmers and eighties clothes decided to walk up to her with some encouragement from a gothic looking red head boy.

"H-he-hey.." he stammered.

"-Yawn- Yeah?" Shikamichi replied.

"D-d-do you know C-C-CPR? 'Cuz you j-j-j-just took my b-b-breath away….m-my name's Lock Ree- I mean R-R-ock Lee. What's yours?", he asked.

"Oh-snicker-, I'm Shikamichi Akamichi. Do you know where the nurse's office is?" She asked.

"J-j-just up the hallway." He nervously replied.

"Thanks Lee-kun!" Shikamichi replied as she gave him a peck on the cheek. After all, he was a little cute.

"Wow…..Lee-kun." Lee exclaimed as he touched his cheek. He returned to his friends Yumi,Gaara,Hirocki,and Ayumi with a chorus of cheers awaiting him…except from Hirocki, who was a little upset but happy for him.

Shikamichi found the office with ease and opened the door.

"May I help you young lady?'' asked Nurse Shizune.

"Umm…yes please. You see I was almost hit by a car, when some boy came and saved me, landed on top of me, and I think I hit my head." Shikamichi replied.

"Let me see the back of your head….no cuts…or bumps…..say, are feeling queasy?" the nurse asked.

"Yes."

"But you're on top of the world?"

"Yes'm."

"And you just wanna scream to the world something special?"

"Yes….."

"Oh, you silly girl, you're not hurt, your in love! Say did you kiss that boy on accident when he landed on top of you?"

"Yes'm."

"Well head to class little love lady! I'll see you later."

Shikamichi thought about what Nurse Shizune said, and was somewhat creeped out by the last thing about seeing her later. She walked up to her new locker and found her schedule inside.

Akamichi, Shikamichi

A1-G.T. Science Hatake,Kakashi

A2-G.T. Reading Saratobi-Yuuhri,Kurenai

LUNCH

B1-G.T. Math Umino,Iruka

B2-G.T. Social Studies Saratobi,Asuma

A3-G.T. English Mitsarashi,Anko

B3-Free Period

A4-Music Sound,Orichimaru

B4-Health Nurse Tombo,Shizune

"How did someone get into my-"but Shikamichi was cut off by-

"Yo! I'm Sakura Haruno. Class President, 3 years strong! I'm your new guide. We have all classes together, so I took a key and put the schedule in your locker to surprise you,neat-"but she was cut off as her head turned towards a strangely attractive boy with black hair, while wearing a blue jacket with black cargo shorts, with a strange charm coming out of his pants, with a pink flower with an S on it, making him seem more feminine than ever.

"H-h-h-i Sasuke! You look nice today." stammered Sakura

"He my little cherry blossom friend. I'll be voting for you this year." He said with a wink, making it obvious they both liked each other, but both wouldn't admit it.

Sakura fell to the ground as her small pink glasses fogged up, so Shikamichi grabbed her and pulled her to class.

As Shikamichi arrived to class, there were no desks, but the whole room was set up like a living room with couches and science posters.

She brought Sakura to a girl calling her over wearing all purple with a huge blonde pony-tail. Shikamichi brought her over to the girl when she noticed the boy she was "in love with" and felt all movement in her body disappearing. He was looking out the window at the clouds longingly and sadly, like he was trapped in a cage….called school. Sakura, when she regained consciousness, told Shikamichi about her classmates.

TenTen-The schools famous female jock, who's dating Neji Hyuga somehow.

Neji Hyuga- Orphaned nephew of the famous Hyuga family, who's main man, Hiashi is the main lawyer for Konoha.

Rock Lee-Boy obsessed with pretty girls, the eighties, but is oblivious to the fact Hirocki likes him.

Sakura Haruno- Smartest girl/class president of school.

Sasuke Uchiha-Most popular guy in school who is totally emo, except around Sakura for some strange reason.

Naruto Uzamaki-# 1 Hyperactive knuckle head classmate, who's best subject is gym.

Ino Yamanaka- Most popular girl in school/prettiest one too. She's part of the flower club.

Chouji Akamicha-"Big-Boned" one of the class.He's very nice, and has a small crush on Ino.

Shikamaru Nara- Smartest boy in the senior class, but is very mysterious. He always likes a different girl each year.

Kiba Inuzuka- wild boy of the senior year. Very popular bad boy.

Shino Aburame- Strangest boy in class, who stalks people he likes…..with tracking bugs……

Hinata Hyuga- Very shy prodigy of Hyuga family.She's really kind when you get to know her.She really likes Naruto-kun.

Kane Ishimaru-Intelligent girl who's secretly on a scholarship here at Saratobi-Konoha High.She gets stressed easily.

Blair Hyuga- Very loud but smart girl. She works hard to be a card game designer, and professional Go player, so that's why you might not see her at school .

Hirocki Kabe- Very loud and exuberant girl of the seniors. She's hyper and loves it. She has a huge crush on Lee-kun.

Ayumi Inuzuka- A very hyper girl, but get lovey dovey around her husband, Kiba.

Yumi Sanbaku- Very slow and sleepy girl, but gets hyper and wild with anything that involves her friends. She strangely loves to lose.

Daku Imini- Quiet and negative kid. He is not liked- but is often teased by the sweettart bunch(Yumi,Gaara,Hirocki,Lee,Ayumi,Izumi)

Izumi Sarabact- Lovely and fashionable girl, but loves to drink green tea, than runs around like a fox in chicken country.Is in love with older men.

Kankuro- Puppet obsessed guy who dates Kagura.

Garaa- Gothic boy with some murderous intentions…….sorta. Is engaged to Yumi.

Temari-Lovely tomboy who dated Shikamaru for 2 years. They are best friends now, and she's totally bored with men……..somewhat.

Koki- Loud and exciting boy who loves anime and manga, and has a crush on Temari.

Kagura Uminohi- Crazy girl who's good at sports, and dates Kankuro.

Shikamichi felt very lonely for the rest of the day, but finally found some friends at lunch.

"Holy Crap! Where did you get that FMA hat?" asked Aya-sensei, the Art teacher.

"Um…..Hot Topic?" Shikamichi strangely replied.

"Hey why don't you sit with us?" asked classmate Izumi.

"Sure.Umm…why is Aya-sensei here?" whispered Shikamichi.

"She's so freakin' awesome,we had to make her apart of our SweetTart Gang! She even dyed my hair green for me!" Hirocki answered loudly.

"Cool…say…who's the leader of the group?"  
"Me."

A strange looking red head boy with a tattoo of the Chinese symbol for love sat down next to girl named Yumi, and, and threw a pink and black ring at Shikamichi.

"Oh…thanks…..but what is it for?" Shikamichi asked.

Garaa stood up and started to walk around the table like one of those stupid car insurance commercials, or war meetings, while the chains on his pants obviously from Hot Topic jingled and jangled.

"Our group…The SweetTart Gang is a mix of sweet and sour people (-step-step-step). We are for fun, hyperness, uniqueness, fighting for justice, and love (as he put his hand on Yumi's shoulder showing an engagement ring, and when she put her hand on his looking up into his eyes, it showed the same ring on her ring…goo-goo eyes….-shivers-). We give out rings to our members. I wear brown and red. Yumi wears purple and white. Ayumi wears green and blue. Hirocki her sister, wears blue and green. Lee wears green and orange. Aya-sensei wears white and silver. Kagura wear Red and Black. Koki wears yellow and black .You will be wearing pink and black. This group is fighting the Sound 3. They are trying to recruit Kimmimaro, and their leader,Tayuya, is on drugs (sadly), and we are trying to get her out of it before she gets hurt, because she is my cousin." Gaara stated.

"Woah!That freaking rocks! Let's kick some Sound-" but Shikamichi was cut off.

Shikamaru was walking across the lunchroom to the table with Chouji and locked eyes directly with Shikamichi. She looked away, and he knocked into Sasuke, causing him to go emo on Shikamaru's butt, but Sakura hit a the point of his body that knocks him out, and tried to bring him to the nurses office, but Sai took Sasuke and ran outside. Hirocki and Shikamichi locked eyes, grabbed some soda, and ran after Sai. They made it ahead of him, shook the sodas, and sprayed him the face. Shikamichi than kicked Sai up in the face, causing him to drop Sasuke, but Aya-sensei came in and got him just in time. Yumi and Gaara saw Aya-sensei was about to trip, so they ran up just in time to catch Sasuke, heaved him over to an unsuspecting Lee, who kicked Sasuke over to Ayumi, who grabbed medical things, and fixed his body so no damage came to him in mid-air, and Izumi put a SweetTart Gang sticker on his emo face and sunglasses, than threw him over to Sakura who sat down on the cafeteria couch gaping at the spectacle she had just seen. She sat down with Sasuke lying on his back as she brushed his hair away waited for him to come to. The cafeteria went silent. Sai's nose started beeding, and the cafeteria went bazerk. They surrounded each member of the SweetTart Gang and asked for autographs with napkins and pens in hand.

Garaa and Yumi leaned up against a wall out of site and said in unison," She will help us save Tayuya."

Next Chapter-October Madeness.

"There's a Chill in the Air……..You know it's freaking me out! YOU CANNOT RUN, AND YOU CANNOT HIDE!YEAH!YA GOTTA FACE IT BABY THINGS GO BUMP IN THE NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!!!!"

"Crap. Stupid alarm." Shikamichi tiredly said.

Shikamichi wakes up about 5:30 so she can fix her long hair, and get dressed and wash up.Today was Halloween, and Ino Yamanaka's party. Ino was very nice and all, but the SweetTart gang think she's out to build a blond brigade. Anyway,the party is pretty fun every year the rumors say, and one couple will be destined to be together. One year, two seniors, Inuyasha and Kagome went to the party, and 2 years later, they were married. Ino was even invited to the wedding. Since classes were canceled, it was like free period all day. Hinata, TenTen, and Hirocki were Shikamichi's roommates, so they were all gonna get ready for the trick-or-treaters. TenTen and Neji were going as a themed pair, Hirocki and Lee were going as ninja bride and groom, Hinata was going as a rabbit, and Shikamichi was going as Rukia Kuchki from Bleach by herself, but maybe someone would be Renji at the party….so she wouldn't be alone.-Knock-Knock.

"Hello?" Shikamich asked as she was putting on her England cap before meeting with the SweetTart gang.

"Umm…S-S-Shikamich-sa-sama, you have mail from your family, and some note. Sorry if it seemed l-l-ike I went through your mail….-pause-…I like your hat." Hinata told Shikamichi.

"Thanks Hinata.I have to go now.I'll open my mail later…just put it on my bookshelf." Shikamichi replied as she walked down the steps getting her Nike jacket on and walking out the door with Hirocki.

After a few blocks, Hirocki saw Yumi and Garaa laughing about something, and Aya-sensei doodling in her lesson plan binder.

"Hey Shika!What's up?" Garaa asked giving her a high-five.

"Nothin' much. So what's this meeting about? Our new plan to save Kimmimaru and Tayuya?" Shikamicihi asked.

"No.Not all are members were at school the other day. Meet Kagura Inochi,and Koki Breakino." Garaa replied.

A girl and a boy around senior age came up and started to chew bubble gum and wave. Koki looked like a loud but nice boy. He was listening to his i-pod, tapping his feet, wearing a striped yellow and black t-shirt with jeans and puma shoes. Kagura wore a mini kimono with a small scarf around her neck, both with cherry print on them, while wearing platform shoes.

That meeting went awesome. Koki really liked break dancing and anime as much as everyone else, and Kagura was dating the mysterious Kankuro and was trying to be an aspiring fashion designer. When Aya-sensei brought some green tea back, Hirocki and Lee went nuts. Turns out the manager put sake in the tea, and they started singing Italian songs about demons and ghouls and what not. Everyone was mostly excited about the party, and they all were dressing some couple-y way.

Aya-Sensei was Principal Tsunade, and Kakashi-sensei was Vice Principal Jiriaya.

Garaa and Yumi were going as Sally and Jack from The Nightmare Before Christmas.

Koki, Kagura, and Kankuro were going as Peach,Mario,and Luigi.

Ayumi and Kiba were going as puppies.

Izumi and Sai (strangely)were going as a carni and a freak show person.

Shikamichi felt a little alone, but she was told that the group stood for love, so they would find someone tonight. Lee was about to offer, but Hirocki "accidentally" punched him, and they walked to their boarding rooms to get dressed.

After the gang split up, Shikamichi was walking to her boarding room, when she saw Sasuke being threatened by a red-head girl and a heavy boy.

"HUH?OH!That must be Tayuya and some…..guy that's in her gang." Shikamichi thought.

Shikamichi went into the store next to the alley, snuck up the stairs, and made it to the roof. They brought out a gun, when Shikamichi jumped down in time to step on both the fat kid, and Tayuya's head to knock them out. Sasuke was horrified, looking up the shadowy figure who had saved him, and he then fainted. Shikamichi decided to bring him to Sakura's steps, and let her take care of him. The rest of the day was normal, then everybody got dressed into their costumes, and headed to the party. Neji picked up everybody (only TenTen, but invited her room mates along).

Ino welcomed everyone with a hardy "Have you seen Sai and Sasuke? Come in."

Shikamichi walked around the party when Hinata brought her into a game of spin the bottle, because she was to afraid to go alone.

Shikamichi stared around at the people in the circle, but her eyes were fixed on a boy dressed as the Phantom of the Opera. But the masked covered his whole face. Chouji was sitting next to him, poking him in the rib and pointing at Temari and Shikamichi with a smirk, which made her very uncomfortable. Hinata went first, and to her luck, it landed on Naruto. She kissed him, and they ran off the ball room dance floor to slow dance, both of them blushing hard but smiling. Chouji went next, and it landed on Sai. Sai frowned and said" Re-spin retard."

Chouji followed the command without complain, and it landed on TenTen, but with a peck, Neji grabbed her hand and went into the kitchen to discuss there life, which ended in a delightful squeal of some sort. Sai spun on Ino, and she blushed while fanning herself with her geisha fan. Sai used his costume carny hat, and covered their kiss. Shikamichi spun finally after kisses and lovey-dovey moments. It landed on the mysterious boy, and they kissed like they were already dating. He stood up, extended his hand and they went to the dance floor. It came on a REALLY SLOW AND ROMNATIC SONG, so the DJ made a couples contest to see who danced the best, and only 5 couples were brave enough to go out and dance. Sai and Ino,Sakura and Sasuke , Kagura and Kankuro, Tsunade and Jiriaya, and of course, the mystery boy and Shikamichi. It felt like they were the only ones on the floor. They had special spotlights on them, and every body was sighing in jealousy of all the couples. Jiriaya and Tsunade bowed out of the dance, and were quietly applauded by staff and students. Kankuro and Kagura were talking and started to laugh too much, held hands and chuckled themselves through the crowd, leaving 3 couples left. Ino just noticed Sasuke-looking hair in the crowd even though he was on the dance floor with Sakura, so she ran out screaming, "SASUKE! SASUKE!SASUKE!SASUKE!SASUKE!!!!!!"

But in reality, it was Anko, who was in cahoots with Sasuke to distract any girl who loved him so.

Afte 45 minutes, Sakura fell asleep on Sasuke's shoulders, so Chouji carried her to Sasuke's car, and he drove her too her boarding room.

Shikamichi wasn't paying attention to much anything, but her mystery man.

Aya-sensei ribbed Kakashi-sensei and whispered," Remember when that was us?And then first it was Jiriaya and Tsunade…..those were the days!", which made Kakashi blush.

Even though the DJ said they had won, Sai threw his hat at him so he wouldn't ruin the moment. Everyone started to sing along with the song.

Lips…of…an…Angel….

Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Honey why you calling me so late?

Everyone grabbed hands and started to sway as the new couple danced like they were married.

"I think……I think…you're the one for me…….I just know it……." The mystery man answered.

"We are right for each other. You'll never be alone for the rest of your life, and mine.

Strangely enough, there was a microphone above their heads, and everyone sighed with aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaws and oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohs…..but Lee started to cry on the Halloween night, and left to go trick-or-treating….with no one with him.

Shikamichi saw the moment when she looked into his eyes, and kissed him. It was the right moment, perfect and passionate. She lifted his mask, but someone knocked her out, and she woke up in Ino's room.

"What happened, where is he?" Shikamichi frantically asked.

"He left. Chouji had to knock you out for some weird reason, and he and that guy left………why do you care?" Ino asked with a hint of jealousy.

"I-I-I think ……I love him." Shikamichi exclaimed out into the fall night, screaming out the window,"I'M-IN-LOVE!"

Next Chapter We Wish You an Anime Christmas!

"OHMYGOD!THERS'SANANIMECONVENTIONCOMINGTOKONOHAANDIT'SGONNABEFREAKINAWESOME!!!!!WHAT'SMYCOSPLAY?WHATWILLYOUGUYSDO!!!!!!!WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Aya-sensei screeched as she grabbed a flyer from the schools bulletin.

"Anime?I love anime!But why is Aya so obsessed with it?"Shikamichi asked.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, the first year Aya-sensei came here, she started doodling on all of her papers, and one her students asked what her style was,so she sayed,anime dude.The student stared at her,so she got ticked off,and started an anime club,with only her,Kakashi,Anko(P.E.),and some nerd who memerized EVERYTHING about the manga he read.When we came by,she grabbed us all through us in the art room,turned off all the lights,and freaked us out.All of a sudden,she screamed,"YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN!",and then we all screamed,then she told us about the anime club,and that's when our legacy started."Izumi replied.

Shikamichi started to get really excited,until Yumi and Garaa said the drama club was doing Wicked, which reminded her of The Phantom of the Opera,which reminded her of that faitfull night,which made her do something out of whim,by signing up for drama club,and screaming'LET'S GO TO THE ANIME CONVENTION DARN IT!",while everyone in the cafeteria stared at her, then she lowered herself down in her chair.

As it turned out, the anime convention was on X-mas eve, and everyone was like,OMG!WE HAVE TO GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING!

After school,Shikamichi went to the mall to buy stuff for her friends,and a cosplay outfit for the convention. She was walking out of Borders when all of a sudden, the fat gang boy she saw beating up Sasuke before run out of Claire's with real silver jewelry and a gun in hand, scaring everyone in the mall,except Shikamichi.She threw her bags to the counter and yelled,"HOLD THIS FOR ME MAN!"

Shikamichi ran up the stairs when Garaa caught up with her.

"Shikamichi,you heading where I'm heading?"

"Uh-huh.Let's go."

Shikamichi and Garaa caught up with the thief,and kicked the gun out of his hand,and into some mothers,who screamed and broke it on the ground. Garaa grabbed Shikamichi's hand and swung her over to kick the fattie's body to the ground.The big guy grabbed Shikamichi's China hat, and threw it to the 1st level,which landed in the McDonald's fryer,which was not a good move.

"U-u-u-h……..THAT WAS A NEW HAT IDIOT!I HATE YOU!BURN IN HELL!"Shickamichi screamed.

She moved her hands in a strange way,then lifted the big,with her bare hands, while he dropped the stolen jewelry.A reporter saw the scene,and took a picture,while the guy was still in her hands.

"Grrrr…..YOU STUPID SON OFFA-"Shikamichi screeched as she threw him in the air, jumped up,and kicked him on to the 1st floor,knocking him out.The whole mall went silent, while Garaa stared at her as she was huffing and puffing with rage.Yumi walked over to Garaa with a GameStop bag while eating a corndog in hand and asked,"What happened honey?"

The mall started to cheer and applause the new hero,while Shikamichi grabbed her bags and ran out of the mall with anger while she grabbed an apple and threw it at a poster of Micheal Jackson for some strange reason.

When Shikamichi arrived home,TenTen ran up to her and exclaimed,"SHIKAMICHI!!!!YOU'RE ON THE NEWS!!!!!!!!WOW!!!!"

Shikamichi and TenTen walked over to the t.v. and turned it up to hear "tonight's top story"

"Local girl stops thief with amazing strength while saving many lives and jewelry.All were in awe.We have a picture from the scene."

The broadcast showed the picture of Shikamichi having the even bigger looking than he looked at the mall man in her hands above her head with her purple eyes turning red.It even showed some demonic aura around her.

Shikamichi ran upstairs thinking,"They've seen me now, I have to cover this up before it happens again."

Shikamichi lay down on her bed worried and anxious.

Shikamichi fell asleep but woke up in a field.

"Shikamichi.You're safe here.You won't have to worry about last time. Your'e mother will protect you.We love you." Said the deep voice of the ancient demon king,also Shikamichi's father.

Shikamichi woke up in breathing fast and sweaty.She hadn't seen her father in 15 years.Or even 16,000.The truth was,she was born in ancient Japan,the daughter of the demon king,and angel queen.They sent her to present day Japan.where she was adopted,and lived with step-parents.

Her step-parents died when she was 12,so she went to school no matter what.Now that she went to a boarding school,everything seemed to be working out,but because of that picture,she could be run out of town,and killed by her friends.

"I have to calm down.I was saving people.I stopped robbery.Mother would be proud.

She got up and changed into her Englad Pj's,and hung up her Asuna cosplay up in her closet.

The next morning was the last day till winter vacation,December 23rd,2006,meaning the Anime convention was the next day. Shikamichi packed up her things in her backpack, put on a Love Sucks T-shirt,a Gir jacket,some capris, and a Santa hat.

Just when Hinata was about to offer her breakfast,but she walked out of the door down and sad,but found Neji outside.

"Hey you,girl.Walk with me."Neji yelled.

"Wha?Umm,okay."

"TenTen called me last night and told me to watch the news,which you were obviously on. I saw that picture, and TenTen mentioned you stormed up to your room,but she was about to ask you something. I'll ask for her. Would you like to join our Karate club?"

"Umm,wait,what,ME?I have been taking karate since kindergarten,but-"

"Come to our meeting after Winter vacation." He commanded, then walked away leaving Shikamichi thinking,"No,I can't do this…"

Shikamichi walked to school and found a snowflake on her shirt, but walked gloomily still.

Shikamaru called her name, which of course she looked up and blushed, and he ran over to her as of she could die any second.

"Hey blondie get under this jacket, quick!No questions." He uttered.

She went under the jacket, and figured out why in seconds.

"SHIKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!WE LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AUTOGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEAAAAAAAAASSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Back off dorks she's with me," he exclaimed as he grabbed her hand blushing.

Shikamichi thanked him, and ran away to her locker feeling even more scared than before.

"YOU!GIRL!COME HERE!" Shouted a liberal, yet scary voice.

Just as Shikamichi feared,…..PRINCIPAL TSUNADE!

"COME NOW!"  
"YES MAME!!"

Shikamichi was grabbed by the arm and pulled towards the office.

"Ummm,it wasn't me?"Shikamichi muttered.

"Don't worry girl, I have news about your drama club sign up.It turns out Wicked is a somewhat romance, and since you're trying out for an acting part, I need your permission, just in case your like…..um.."

"NO!!!I'M NOT!!!!!!!I have to go!I'm okay with that romance stuff."

Shikamichi ran out with her school things in hand, and ran crying to the science room. She wiped her tears away when she was trying to enter the room. But she suddenly felt a force pushing down on her, making her fall up against the wall, tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't know why she was crying, but she felt scared, but thankful she was alone in the hallway.

Just then some feet came shuffling through the hallway, and walked up to the door Shikamichi.

"Blonde-hair…hmm…aah Shikamichi? Are you okay?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Ka-kakashi-sensei?I'm sorry I'm late.I just feel, scared. I don't know why."  
"Well come on in and I'll change the class schedule a little bit? Maybe it will make you feel better.Now walk in and act natural.Life's path will help you out."

Shikamichi walked in and sat down next Koki, as he staring at Temari longingly and sad-like.

"Koki-Koki-KOKI!!!WAKE UP!!!!Temari's looking!WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"Shikamichi whisper-screamed.

"Ooh,umm she had paper in her hair……ehehe….hey look a bug."He whispered while looking out the window."

Kakashi-sensei did actually turned around the lesson plan, by making it free period. Everyone started chatting, while Shikamichi drew in her journal, when she fell asleep.

"Shikamichi, you'll be okay.Trust the one you love the most."an angelic,femine voice whispered.

Shikamichi woke up lifting her head up slowly, while Koki,Lee,and Garaa were staring at her.

"What.What.WHAT?"She yelled. you teach us how to do that thing you did,…..at the mall. Please?"

"That,oh umm…..my karate teacher taught that move to me, and I can only remember it at times….."

"Who's your teacher?"  
"Umm…….he died,………last year….in a chicken choking karate dancing accident…eheheeeeee……"

"Oh…..we're very sorry." The three boys replied, looking at her suspiciously.

BAM!

"KAKASHI HATAKE!MAN,MY OLD RIVAL HOW YA DOIN'?" A strange man yelled kicking down the door, and he strangely looked like Lee-kun.

"Gai……..go home…..now." Kakashi sternly whispered.

"BUT I WORK HERE NOW!"  
"No….no…nooo…..NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

"And I'm here to announce the kids who will be in my gym class next quarter……Let's see, aha,according to the pictures next to everyone's names, everyone in this class has gym with me!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" screamed a chorus of girls.

"CRAP!" said many boys.

Than Kakashi sensei kicked his "rival" Gai out into the hall.

Sakura and Ino started fighting and screaming and crying about the new sensei.

"HE'LL GET ME SWEATY!!" Ino cried.

"NOW I HAAAAAAAVE TO WEAR CONTACTS!" sobbed Sakura.

After the first half of the day was over lunch came by and the SweetTart gang was all over the anime convwntion.

"Well I'm going as Miss Yukari from Azu Manga Daioh!" exclaimed Aya-sensei.

"Yumi and I are going as Nodoka and Negi from Negima." Shouted Garaa so people could hear him over the kids in the cafeteria.

Shikamichi threw her apple at Garaa and replied,"No fair!I'm going as Asuna!"

Lee was going as Goku, while Hirocki was going as Sailor Moon, and Ayumi was going as Sailor Venus.Koki was going as Ed from FMA, and Kagura was going as Katara,and Kankuro was escorting her as Zuko.

"Is there like,one of those fighting competitions?"

"Yesh,why Hee-kun?" said Hirocki as she took a bite of Lee's pastrami sandwich.

"Well,the first prize is a trip to Japan over spring break with as many friends as you want. And I was thinking that we could enter."

"My uncle lives there.But he's very busy making manga.So we could stay in his apartment."Aya remarked.

"Well,who should enter?"Izumi asked.

Garaa listed out lound,"Lee,Me,and Shikamichi.If anybody else wants to enter,be my guest."

A chorus of no's came right away.

When school ended,TenTen and Shikamichi walked home together….very silently.

"Umm,Shikamichi…are you okay? You seemed pretty miffed about being on t.v."

"Umm,yeah.I was mad because they got my bad side.And that fat guy got away."

"Oh!That's understandable!Me and Neji got mad because we ran a charity for the underprivileged in India, we were supposed get on t.v.,but Ino stole the show by winning some stupid Miss Konoha.It was sooooooooooooooo stupid!"

The rest of the way, both girls complained about Ino and her constant bragging.

When Shikamichi came home, Hinata was lying on the floor unconscious and Hirocki was under one of the pillows crying,and whimpering,"Lee-kun will come and save da day,Lee-kun will come and save da day."

Just then, a rock came flying threw the air and hit TenTen on the head.The rock came from Hirocki's room,where the smell of tobacco and pot was flying through the air. Shikamichi rolled over the ground to the phone and called Neji, Lee, 911, and the front office of the school.

Shikamichi crawled on the ground up the stairs despite the rug burn and constant pain.

"I don't want to die the day before the anime convention. Why today! Why today!" Shikamichi whisper screamed.

Shikamichi crawled and kneeled against the wall of Hirocki's room, hearing the click of guns.

"Whas up everybody!" Izumi yawned from the couch sleepily.

"Shut up and dream about….anime!WE CAN DIE AT ANT MOMENT!" Shikamichi whisper screamed.

Shikamichi turned around, and faced the room. She saw the girl she kicked before (Tayuya),the fat one(Jiroubo)a Siamese pair(Ukon and Sakon),and one with a big nose(Kiddomaru).

"SHOOT!" Someone shouted.

Shikamichi tried dodging every bullet,but got cut up a little bit.

Tayuya fell to the ground and started to cough, while Jiroubo grabbed her and put her on his shoulder. Kiddumaru ran out scared. Just then,Neji came in and kick Kidumaru to the ground as he struggled to get the door, and was knocked out. Lee came in and kicked down the Siamese duo (out the window),where they were knocked out. Jiraiya, Gai, and Shizune kicked down the door.

Shikamichi got mad. REAL mad. She grabbed Jiroubo's shirt.

"You owe me a hat freak." She whispered.

Shikamichi kicked his face, and grabbed Tayuya from his shoulder and threw her to Shizune. Shikamichi held the pool stick up to his throat,then grabbed his gun, and hit him square on the head,shooting off some of his hair.

Shikamichi felt proud but weak and wobbled out the door, and fell over the stairs into Jiraiya'a arms. It turns out Shikamaru was walking past and walked in to help everyone out, Jiraiya was tending to Hinata, so he handed Shikamich over to Shikamaru. Shikamichi blinked once, and saw a small,quiet, and sympathetic smile, before she fell asleep.

Shikamichi woke up in the hospital, finding out she received a cut on one of her main arteries, so that's why she passed out.

Aya-sensei was sitting right next to her staring bug-eyed and freaky as Shikamichi woke up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!What the crap are you doing Aya?" Shikamichi yelled.

"You-missed-the-convention-girl."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Just kidding!Your way to gullible. Geez.You can get out of the hospital now. We signed the papers and junk. So now I'm your guardian for permission slips and stuff."

"Oh my god!THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Shikamichi screamed.

Shikamichi left with Aya-sensei laughing and feeling she has a trusted adult with her always.

After a few hours, everyone got dressed for the convention, and piled into Aya's van.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!YOU SAVED ME!!!!Thank you so much!!!I LOVE YOU!!" Hirocki screamed.

Lee-kun went silent and smiled. She always said she loved people,so she couldn't be serious, he thought.

"NEGI!FLY US TO THE CONVENTION!" Izumi shouted.

"AAAAH!!!DON'T SPILL COFFEE ON MY SKIRT!"Ayumi yelled at Garaa.

The rest of the trip was boring,except for the fact Naruto was in one of the cars with Sasuke,Sakura,Neji,and TenTen,…and mooned them. Wrong mental image, right?  
"WE'RE HERE!" Everyone shouted as they saw the convention center up the corner.

Garaa grabbed Yumi's hand and jumped out of the car screaming, while Aya-sensei parked,..and screamed because they ran out ahead of her.

Once inside, everyone grabbed a program and split up:

Shikamichi-DDR Room, Video Game Room,Skit Room,RPG Room,Karoake room,Merchandise room.

Ayumi-Merchandise room,autograph session,Sushi eating contest.

Aya-Autograph session, RPG Room,Merchandise room,Karoake room, Cosplay contest.

Garaa & Yumi- Couples pictures,Merchandise room,Autograph session, RPG Room,DDR Room.

Ayumi & Hirocki- Karoake Room,DDR Room,Video Game Room,Sushi Room,Autograph Session,Merchandise Room,Skit Room.

Izumi-Autograph Session,DDR Room, Merchandise room, RPG Room, Video Game Room, Sushi Room.

Lee-Autograph Session,CosPlay Contest, Sushi Room,Merchandise Room,DDR Room, Video Game Room.

Koki and Izumi- Doing exactly what Garaa and Yumi are doing except for the couple photo.

They all we're going to meet up at the fighting rounds room.

After a few hours, Lee won the DDR Contest,Shikamichi won the Karoake contest and the RPG Contest. Izumi ate the most sushi and got in the SHF. Everyone else had bought a lot of anime and manga things from the merchandise room. The Fighting Contest was coming up, so Shikamichi dressed up in some traditional Chinese/Japanese fighting outfit.Lee put a helmet on to protect his head, and Garaa put on Magi Negi robes to fight.

The screen lit up with Yuri Lowenthal's face.

"Welcome everyone to the Anime Fight Contest. I'm your host Yuri Lowenthal!Today's contestants will be:  
Garaa Subaku

Rock Lee

Temari Subaku

"Your sister's competing?"Aya asked.

"She knows judo.Very well."

Yuri continued.

Neji Hyuaga

TenTen…..I can't read it!

Shikamichi Akamichi

Orochimaru Sound

Asuna Kaze

Momo Lee

Kidumaru Soso

Kiki Allaro

Monikamo Isi

Loli kai

I.Love Cheese

"Good luck to all contestants! There'll be a dance and refreshments after the fighting.TRY TO PLAY FAIR!"

Shikamichi stared over at Lee and Garaa.They all put their hands in and promised to win this somehow.Garaa was fighting this 12-year old girl(Momo Lee) in a weird bunny suit.All Garaa had to do was stare her down,and she ran away crying. Next up was Asuna vs. Neji. Asuna seemed pretty tactical,but Neji tripped her and punch her in the stomach, and hit victory. Literally. Lee was up against Kiki.She seemed so adorable and distracting,that she hurt Lee pretty bad.After he got up and screamed something in Japanese,Kiki shouted back,"EW!NO WAY I'D GO OUT WITH YOU!!!!I FORFIT!!!!GAWD!!!"

"Wow."Hirocki mumbled.

Shikamichi came up next and fought Kidumaru. He was scary at first,but Shikamichi jumped on him from behind,made his head hit the ground,and knocked him out.TenTen won by default somehow,and was up against Neji in round 2.

"TenTen.I-I-I……" Neji tried to say.

"Neji,I can't fight you.You know we can't.We made a vow.Let's forfit.We can get ramen!"  
"-Sigh-Okay."

Garaa was up next against his sister,and it seemed very emotional up in the ring.

"Hey Garaa!Show me what you got!"

Garaa jumped in the air behind Temari, but she slid right across his side to his back and shouted,"WIND STRIKE!"

She hit over to the other side of the ring,where he bounced of the ropes and headed Temari in the stomach.

"OOOF!"

"TEMARI-SAMA!"Koki shouted with worry.

Temari got up with hir fan and threw it at Garra to fast knocking him off his feet.

"GARAA-SAN!"Yumi and the gang shouted.

Garaa grabbed his Magi stick and started swinging at Temari,but she kept jumping up in the air,or bending down to avoid the stick.Garaa started to get angry,and threw the stick down at Temari.

"SUBAKU-NO-GARAA!SPECIAL FIST STYLE!!SHUKAKU ATTACK!DEMON OF SAND ATTACK!"

"Garra!!NO!That was only supposed to be used in emergencies!!!Stop!"Temari shouted

Garaa started to kick like a rabbit at Temari, and grabbed the stick to make the final blow,but she threw her fan so fast it cut the stick,and Garaa's shoulder. Garaa fell down coughing,and Temari had won.She truthfully felt bad,but wanted that trip so badly.

Shikamichi walked up,for her turn was next,and she was fighting….-SUSPENSE-Lee.

"Lee,may the best fighter win."

"I don't think I can hit a girl,so forgive Shikamichi."

Shikamichi ran to Lee, pretended to punch,made him flinch,then pressed his back down to the ground. Lee moved his head to see Shikamichi's face,and saw her eyes turn blank,then turn red.

"Shikamichi!Stop!Your acting strange.Don't go any further!"

Shikamichi was taken over by her fathers spirit of hate, and kicked Lee up in the air,then jumped up to slam him down,before she could lay a punch on him,he rolled over,then tripped Shikamichi,but she got up just in time to raise her hands in a strange way and chant something in Chinese. Lee felt something strange come over him,and he found his was floating in the air,but his body parts were pulling in other ways.

"SHIKAMICHI!STOP!I GIVE UP!AAAAAAAAGH!"

Shikamchi stopped,and her eyes turned purple again.She fell to her knees,and woke up.

"LEE!WHAT HAPPENED!!!!I'M SO SORRY!"

Hirocki leaned over Lee,and kissed him softly.Lee woke up,and saw Hirocki's eyes.

"Hirocki…your eyes are beautiful." Lee said softly.

"Lee…finally."Hirocki whispered,as she carried him down to sit and watch.Shikamichi felt really bad,and kept apologizing,saying she didn't know what came over her,but he said he was fine,and had nothing to worry about.

"Temari,Orochimaru stand up.It is your match." Yuri shouted on the screen.

Temari walked up and suspiciously stared him down.

"My,my,my….such a lovely girl I'll have to destroy."Orochimaru bellowed.

"Ugh!" Temari thought.

"COME ON TEMARI-SAN!!!YOU CAN BEAT THIS WIERDO!!!TEMARI!TEMARI!TEMARI! TEMARI!TEMARI!!!WOOOOOOOOOOO!"Koki screamed.

Aya pulled his Ed pony tail,and started throwing bobble-heads at him,and shouting he was being to obvious. Koki started to run around the ring shouting help,when Izumi tripped him,and he fell on his face.He shutted up, and Aya stopped throwing random things at him.

Orochimaru started to walk slowly around Temari,studying her body,height, width and every weird thing.

Orochimaru ran up to her and kicked her face, while she pushed him back and threw herself at him,with her Sukki make-up wiping off. Temari tried to kick him,but with a scream she fell to the ground looking at Orochimaru's face with plain fear in her eyes.

"Now,will you be destroyed,or follow me to the path of strength young one?"Orochimaru spitted at Temari.

Temari mouthed,"No.I wil not die or give my life to you.I give up."

"ALL RIGHT!In one hour,we'll return to the final matches between Shikamichi Akamichi and Orochimaru Sound."Yuri shouted through the mike.

Shikamichi walked over to her friends,and they all walked over to the café.

Shikamichi was pretty nervous about fighting a guy that could make someone fall to their knees and die any moment.

Just then,she noticed Shikamaru walk in with Chouji.Shikamaru was just wearing a nice suit,and Chouji was wearing a Fattie Mask Cosplay.

"Oh gawd,why did I ever read Sailor Moon." The SweetTart game mumbled.

Shikamichi locked eyes with Shikamaru,then look away blushing.

"Sooooooooooo,that's the boy you like.He's in my class.Lazy student though." Aya-sensei whispered into Shikamichi's ear.

Everyone heard the whisper,then stared at Shikamaru,then at Shikamichi,then at Lee,then at Shikamichi,then a banana peel on the floor,then at their sodas,then Shikamichi again.

"Him?But he dated Temari!And,…..hmmm it could be possible…"The gang thought out loud.

"He's coming over here,shut it!" Shikamichi said through her teeth.

"Hey there guys.How you enjoying the convention?Shikamaru asked.

"Umm,were having fun.I'm up against Orochimaru,our music teacher,in the Fighting Battle at the convention.There having a dance party after if you'd like to come."Shikamichi blurted out.

"Oh crap.He'll know I like him…"Shikamichi thought.

"I'd love to.I hope ya win against Orochimaru.I'll be watching in the crowd."Shikamaru replied smoothly.

He walked away to Chouji,and they went to the Sushi room,while Shikamichi gawked and felt something weird inside.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!HE LIKES YOU!!!!IT'S SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OBVIOUS!!!!"Garaa and Izumi shouted.

Aya-sensei threw a bobble-head at them,but they dodged it,so she just threw French fries at them.

"Orochimaru Sound and Shikamichi Akamichi,please approach the ring." Yuri shouted.

Shikamichi and her friends approached the ring,then gave her good lucks and high-fives.Orochimaru was around some hooded folk who were staring at the SweetTart gang deathly-like.

Shikamichi walked up the stairs to the ring and gave Orochimaru a confident look.

"Humph.This will be an easy match."Orochimaru remarked.

"Shut up.I'll show you what real girl power is,sensei." Shikamichi smirked.

Orochimaru ran straight at Shikamichi,but she flipped and jump on his back to throw a punch in his back.

"GO SHIKA!" A very exuberant Chouji shoted,as Shikamaru watched closely as he ribbed his friend in the stomach.

Orochimaru jump in the air and kicked Shikamichi's face to the ground,making a big bang too.

"Crap…"Shikamichi mumbled,as she felt her nose bleeding.

Then,Orochimaru had a stick up his sleeve ,and ran at Shikamichi with it,hitting her up in the air,but she avoided it in time while in the air,and kicked the stick to her hands,pushed the pressure on Orochimaru,slamming his back to the bottom of the ring.

"My,so they've told me right…you are strong.Give me your father's power,and I won't hurt you any further." Orochimaru glared.

A murmur of father's power,questions,and I like yogurt came to the crowd in a hurry.

"SHUT UP!HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"Shikamichi screamed as she grabed the stick,hitting Orochimaru in the face,while she shouted again,"HOME RUN FOR THE HERO!"  
"COME ON SHIKA!BEAT HIM UP!!!WE'LL GO TO JAPAN!COME ON!"Aya-sensei shouted.

"ROGER!"Shikamichi shouted as Orochimaru fell to the ground.

Orochimaru punched Shikamichi in the stomach,and kicked her off,and out of the ring into Shikamaru's hands.

"Umm,thanks…ehehe….."Shikamichi uttered as she blushed hard enough for her head to explode.

"No prob.Now go and win this for everyone!"Shikamaru replied.

Shikamichi jumped out of her crushes hands,and back into the ring.

Orochimaru was getting out of breath, so Shikamichi stood in front of him, kicked him in the shin, then hit him in the face, then grabbed his long sleeve, ripped it, then grabbed him by the stomach, and screamed out," I'LL NEVER TELL YOU ANYTHING ABOUT MYSELF!NOW GO AND TEACH YOUR GAY MUSIC CLASS!HYAH!",and threw him to the ground unconscious.

"OUR NEW CHAMPION IS,SHIKAMICHI AKAMICHI!YOU WIN A PAID TRIP TO JAPAN WITH A SELECT NUMBER OF FRIENDS!!!!NOW EVERY BODY!!LET'S DAAAAAAAAAAAANCE!!"Yuri shouted.

Shikamichi fell down up against the ropes of the ring and sighed with relief.

"That freak knows about me.I gotta watch him."Shikamichi thought.

"Hey winna!LET'S EAT!"Chouji screamed,as he ran to the snack table.

"Hey,winner,get up!WE HAVE TO PLAN OUR TRIP TO JAPAN!!!"Aya-sensei shouted,and the SweetTart Gang cheered out loud.

Yuri showed up and congratulated Shikamichi,helped her onto the dance floor,and they danced a little.

"You know who you sound like Yuri?"

"Me?"

"No.This kid at my school,Sasuke Uchiha.Any relation?"  
"As a matter a fact,we're distant cousins."

"That is weird.I'm go sit down.Enjoy the dance."Shikamichi replied as she limped off to the tabled where Koki and Shikamaru were sitting.

"Hey there ya gonna bring on the trip?"Shikamaru asked.

"I'm gonna talk about that at school when winter vacation is over.But now,I'm just gonna wait for Christmas tomorrow."Shikamichi replied.

"Hey Koki,see that girl?I know you've been eyeing her in school,why don't you dance with her?"Shikamaru asked.

"Ummm……"

"GOOOO!!!!"

Shikamichi laughed as she pushed Koki towards the punch bowl where the girl of his dreams was standing.

"OOOF!"They both said.

"Sorry there,my friend,"He looked over at a waving Shikamichi and glared,"pushed me over to get punch."He lied.

"Oh…umm I saw you dancing out on the dance floor,you're a good dancer….want to umm?"  
"SURE!LET'S GO!"

A rap song came out of the sound system,and people were forming a circle around the dance floor to see people break dance.

Temari and Koki started to dance a little nervously,then loosened up a little and started to dance their brains out,laughing and having fun.

When a new song came on,Koki shouted,"OOOOH!!!!THAT'S MY JAM!"

Koki started to break dance,flipping up in the air, doing the worm, and everything! People started to clap and cheer Koki on,and he was being taped and spotlighted on for everyone to see.

"Ladies and gentleman!A new dance contest will be held!Competers:This guy,and anyone else!" The DJ shouted.

Lee ran up,but Temari pushed him and anyone else who wanted to beat Koki.

Koki got up and Temari hugged him!

"YOU ARE SO COOL!LET'S GET A COFFEE SOMETIME!"Temari squealed while shaking Koki,as he smiled with pleasure and smugness.

"Aya got the tickest to JAPAN BABY!WE'RE GOING TO JAPAN!"Lee shouted with Hirocki.

"They're drunk."Shikamichi and Shikamaru said in unison.

They laughed,and started talking about themselves.Shikamichi found out that Shikamaru has an I.Q. of 200, and is best friends with Chouji.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself blondie?"

"Umm,I was born in Japan,lived in England till I was 15,moved to America for 3 years,then here in Konoha.My favorite colors are black and pink,and I have no parents at all." Shikamichi commented.

"Really?That's pretty interesting. You have some history,blondie."

"Yeah….." Shikamichi replied while looking at the ground,blushing pretty hard.

"Say,ya wanna dance?" Shikamaru asked.

"Umm,yeah!" Shikamichi replied.

Shikamaru got up and offered his hand for hers. She agreed,and they walked to the dance floor. Just then, a waltzing song came on,and they both stood around,until Hirocki pushed Shikamichi "accidentally' (or she might've still been drunk) into Shikamaru,and they looked in to each others eyes. They got into their positions,and started to dance. Shikamaru was a little klutzy,but moved magically.

"Merry Christmas Shikamaru." Shikamichi whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas blondie." Shikamaru replied back.

When it was time to go,everyone waved their goodbyes,hugs and everything,then went home to set up for Christmas night.

"Hey guys!Last year me and Lee made up that if you look at that first star in the sky, you can a wish!" Hirocki excitingly exclaimed.

"Um,I'm fine right now,how 'bout you guys? TenTen replied.

"Umm,I-I-I c-could wish for less s-s-stut-t-tering…" Hinata answered.

"I wish…..to finally see my true father and mother. Merry Christmas my friends….."Shikamichi whispered to herself with a smile.

Next Chapter: Enter Gai:P.E. Class of doom.

"Welcome to the second quarter gym class my youthful youths!" Gai-sensei shouted.

He was standing in front of the boys locker room mirror,practicing what to say in front of his latest B4 class. But his male students were getting dressed and staring at their new sensei.

"Naruto,this guy is crazy!" Sasuke whispered, as he closed his gym locker with his secret picture of Sakura(I'M A SAKUSASU FAN!SO SHUT UP!).

"I think he was dropped out of his mom's arms at a young age." Shino whispered back.

"I bet when the doctor gave him to his mom,she screamed in horror,THAN dropped him." Naruto joked.

-IN THE GIRLS LOCKER ROOM-

"I think Gai is weird." Aya-sensei said to the girls(she advises the girls room).

"Everyone does sweety." Ino replied with a frown."Do these shorts make my butt look big?"

Ino asked.

"Ino……shut up."Everyone said.

They all walked out and started gossiping about the celebrities.

The guys walked out, and everything went in slow-motion. The guys were walking slowly,with the wind blowing through their hair. All the gilrs who didn't have boyfriends were gawking like idiots…and Aya was looking at a bird through the window,thinking about her new Art students.

"ALL RIGHT!WE WILL BE STARTING OFF…WITH PARTNER WORK!!!!!!!!!!!!YOSH!!!!" Gai-sensei shouted…well actually he mentioned dodge ball.

The SweetTart gang was put on one team,with TenTen,Shino,and Sakura(with her new contacts!).

Sasuke was on the other team,and was being attacked by emo-loving girls,making Sakura pissed. She tried not to show it,but it was pretty obvious. Ino was on the other team,and she was getting all obsessive about her butt looking big,so Sai told her to shut up,or their date was not happening Friday very calmly.

"MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!" Gai-sensei annoyingly yelled,as he grabbed Aya-sensei around the neck with a little hug,which ended in a black eye,and a blooy nose,as Aya-sensei cracked her knuckles.

The kids ran to the center of the gym,and grabbed each ball. Hinata was a last minute teammate for the SweetTarts,they knew she was very fragile,and an easy target,so they tried to protect her.

Sakura was getting pissed at all the girls screaming,"GOOOOOOOOOOOOO SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!",so she threw the ball extra hard at girls.

Shino frankly didn't care,and let Neji get him out.

The rest of the game,more girls and guys got out because of Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke threw a ball that hit Shikamichi and Izumi at the same time.,but they laughed it off and grabbed a seat next to their friends who had just gotten out.

Sakura and Sasuke were the only ones left,but they threw it at each other at the same time,and both teams went into a tie. Gai was pouring out tears of joy for every student till Aya came in and punched him…..then everybody left to go home.

Next Chapter: NEW STUDENTS!Kyari,Kane,and Blair:A New Friendship is born.

"Damn it!I'm late for class!"Kyari shouted as she left her dorm.

Kyari tripped over her shoe lace,but flipped over to hurry to class.

"HEY GIRL!" Shikamichi shouted as she sipped some more Diet Pepsi on her front dorm building porch.

"What?"

"Todays Saturday.No school!Come over here!" Shikamichi shouted.

"Crap.My bad.My names Kyari.And you are…..?"

"Shikamichi Akamichi. Sit down."

Kyari walked over but stood in front of the window instead.

"Nah.I'm gonna go to see my boyfriend."

"Who is……?"

"Shino….such eyes –sigh-."

"Yeah….umm I guess I'll see you?"

"Bye Pepsi!"

"Damn it…..Ah I shouldn't get mad at her…she looks new like me." Shikamichi thought.

Kyari turned out to be transfer student from An-I-Me High school who wanted to get closer to her boyfriend.

"Oh crap,I have to head to the school for drama club thingy!" Shikamichi shouted.

She walked to school and found most of her friends in the school. They were either helping with wardrobe and lighting and sets and all that shiznit.

"Okay,"Tsunade asked."Has anyone even seen Wicked?"

Only Shikamichi,Aya-sensei,Garaa,and Shino raised their hands.

"I'm related to the director of the play,so I got a chance to be in the show…I'm on the c.d……I sing I hear some rebel animals are giving her food and shelter…….then I started teaching here." Aya explained.

After a talk about projection and dramatizing,everyone raised their hands for what part they wanted.

Elphaba:

Shikamichi

Kyari

Sakura

Glinda:

Ino

Kyari

Temari

Fiyero:

Sasuke

Shikamaru

Kya-

"KYARI STOP DOING THAT!"Tsunade shouted as Kyari snickered.

AAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNYWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY………

Naruto

NessaRose:

Kyari(Big Surprise)

Hinata

TenTen

Boq:

Naruto

Kiba

Shino

Madame Morrible will be played by Aya-sensei.

Kakashi-sensei was to play Docter Dillamond

And Jiraiya-Sensei as The Wizard

And then everyone else would play random parts.

"Sakura,Kyari,Shikamichi…here are the lyrics to Defying Gravity….."Tsunade mumbled annoyed because her husband wasn't at the rehearsal.

Sakura sounded okay,but Tsunade gave her a thumbs down,then Kyari sang great,but Tsunade banged her head…she was in an angsty mood….the results came out on the following Monday:

Elphaba:

Shikamichi

Glinda:

Kyari

Fiyero:

Shikamaru

NessaRose:

Hinata

Boq:

Naruto

Rehearsals:

Monday,Tuesday.and Thursday.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!"Shikamichi squealed as she ran around the school.

She ran so fast that she couldn't see in front of her,so she bumped into 2 girls talking.

"What the?Aren't you Shikamichi?From science class?I'm Blair Hyuga!My friends call me the go master!" Blair replied with a smirk.

"I-I'm Kane.Me and Blair have been friends since 7th grade,and we all have Science class together……"Kane shyly remarked

"That's cool!Sorry I ran into you earlier.I was just excited about getting the lead part for the school play."Shikamichi apologized as he put her arm around her head and stuck her tounge out.

"S'kay.Hey!Have you seen Kyari-chan?We have to get her home tonight.She usually goes out with Shino,so we want her to get home and study."Blair replied.

"She was over talking with TenTen.Umm,I'll see you in Science class."Shikamichi exclaimed with a smile.

Shikamichi walked over to her locker,and thought that the rest of this year would be alright.

Next Chapter:Spring Break Vacation:Japan Here I Come!

"NO!NO BRIBES!GAWD!"Shikamichi screamed as many students tried to get a chance to go to Japan with her.

Shikamcihi ran to the front office,and told Tsunade-sama her final decision about the trip to Japan. After a semi-long disscusion,Shikamichi got on the P.A.

"Attention students. It has come to my attention that many of you are very aware of my trip to Japan next week. I have finally made my decision. My A1 Science class will be attending the trip to Japan with me,with chaparones Principal and Vice Principal Tsunade and Jiraiya, science teacher Hatake,Kakashi,art teacher Aya,P.E. teachers Anko Mitsarashi,and…..-sigh,gulp-Maito,…Gai."

Shikamichi and Tsunade-sama sat back and took one deep breath.Then they heard a rumble coming from outside the office,where angry freshmen,sophomores,juniors,and seniors were screaming with anger about her decision,so Tsunade went out and quieted them down.

"She has made her decision.NOW SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO CLASS BAKA'S!"Tsunade-sama screamed with her fist in the air,as the rucus of students ran screaming to get to class.

"Tsunade-sempai…..are you sure Jiraiya-san will agree to this?"

"Trust me!I'll just say it's a second honeymoon."

"Umm,okay!I'll see you at the airport 10:00 AM sharp!"  
Shikamichi walked down the hallway to find her science class in the hallway cheering for her and waiting till she got there.

"AAAH!What the hell's goin' on?"Shikamichi screamed as Kakashi-sensei jumped on her and screamed,"NOW I CAN READ MY BOOKS IN ANOTHER COUNTRY!"

"Since all of us are going to Japan,we're going to get to know one another,so we can bear each other,so we're having a party!"Temari explained.

Everyone was paired up with someone they didn't know,and had a random conversation.

After the day was done,everyone went home and packed up for the trip.

The next morning,Neji picked up TenTen,Hinata,Kyari,Naruto,and Blair,while Aya picked up the SweetTart Gang.

Everyone else got to the airport somehow,and got on Flight 13.

Sakura sat in between Naruto and Sasuke,TenTen between Lee and Neji,Hinata between Kiba and Shino(Akamaru sat on Kiba's lap),Ino sat in between Shikamaru and Chouji,Doku between Ayumi and Yumi,Shikamichi between Blair and Kane,Kyari between Sai and Hirocki,Tsunade sat with Jiraiya,Kakashi sat with Aya,Anko sat with Gai,but one seat away for safety reasons ,Temari sat in between Garaa and Kankuro,Izumi sat in between Koki and Kagura,and Asuma and Kurenai came to Japan because the trip needed more supervision.

"Tsunade!What hotel are we staying at?"Jiraiya tiredly asked.

"Same as everyone else dear."Tsunade replied distracted by her poker video game.

"Damn,I lost again!"Tsunade yelled.

Naruto started to get bored so he grabbed his airline pretzels(which I may add, are very delicious. I know comedians are always like," And what's with airline food?".I mean it's sooooooooooooooo retarted!The people who make the food work hard,so screw them.And pretzels rule,so shut up!) and threw them at TenTen.She screamed and threw her WONDERFUL FRICKIN' SALAD(HINT,HINT!) at him,but missed and got Sasuke.Sasuke got upset because he was in one of those "why does no one love me" moods,so he ran over to TenTen and grabbed her hair-buns,while Neji jumped on him,kicking Lee in the face,who grabbed Neji's shoe and tried to throw it him,but got Kyari,who threw her hair-band at Lee,missing him and hitting Ino(not that Kyari-chan minded ;)).Hinata was getting freaked out,so she put her jacket over her head so nothing could hit her. Blair jumped in front of Kane-san who was trying to get more homework finished(FOR PETE'S SAKE!TAKE A BREAK!),but was an easy target for random things flying in the air.Shikamaru took out some headphones,put them on,then went back to sleep,Ino grabbed his jacket and pulled it off to choke Chouji,who was biting Sai's foot because he stole Chouji's "sammich",while Shikamichi was trying to push Dokku in front of any squishy food that could land on his face.The only thing that did though,was Tsunade's bathing suit,and then,….SHE-GOT-PISSED!

Tsunade grabbed Dokku by the neck,and threw him at Izumi,who kicked him off her lap saying,"EEEW!!!Negative boy germs!"

Jiraiya tried to calm down Tsunade,but ended up getting screamed at and scared. But the kids were still mad at each other,so the shenanagins began again…for the rest of the flight……gawd.

Everyone walked off the plane in a straight line, scared of Tsunade stomping behind them shouting how she couldn't believe what happened happened.Temari and Koki ran out of line to head up with Aya and Kakashi,who were talking to a Japanese fellow who was smiling like crazy and talking to Kakashi like a detective of some sort.Koki ran up to Aya and said something that got her mad.Then Temari grabbed Aya-sensei's arms before she could bong Koki on the head,and the Japanese fellow said something to Aya to get her to calm down. The rest of the science class headed towards Aya,and were introduced to Masashi Kishimoto,then man who was letting the children and adults stay in his large,large,large,largariffic apartment. He was very kind,but always seemed very tired.

Masashi's apartment was two blocks away from the airport,and it was very large.Everyone was ooooooooooooooooooooooooohing and awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwing at the new surroundings in Japan!All the lights and pictures!It was beautiful!

"Chouji!Take a picture of me and Sai in front of the building!"Ino exclaimed loudly.

"Yes Ino-san….-sigh-."Chouji replied with a sigh(obviously).

Shikamichi caught up with Hinata and asked why she hasn't been hanging out with Naruto.

"Naruto-chan,…he-he really likes Sakura-chan……and he followed her around…the ni-n-night at the Halloween party…and left me alone to talk with TenTen and Blair-san…and….he never calls back or talks to me during school….."she answered.

"Ummm…okaaaaaaaaaay…….HEY NARU-CHAN!GET OVER HERE!"Shikamichi suddenly shouted.

She grabbed him by the collar,and pushed him to Hinata where they "accidentally" kissed…(BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!).

Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and they both started to walk up the stairs to the apartment blushing.

"You owe me 10 bucks Kiba!"Yumi shouted.

"NO FAIR!"Kiba madly shouted back.

"Children,children,please.We must go to the aparment before room service gets there.Follow Hina and Naru-chan."Masashi exclaimed to the children very worry sounding.

Everyone walked up the stairs and into the HUGE apartment. Evryone called their rooms,and Aya and Kakashi were separated(sadly).

Aya was in charge of the girls part of the apartment,while Kakashi in charge of the boys sector.

"So like,I have this awesome idea!I rented some movies from,like,BlockBuster,and brought my own DVD player,so like,we can snuggle up with our honeys!" Ino whispered mischeviously.

All the girls gave a high-five for that,so they set up the DVD player under the 100" x 100" screen t.v.,and grabbed the boys to watch Child's Play 1,2,and…every other Child's Play.(With some dumb chick flicks too…I bet Ino's plan was to get scared and hold to Sai's arm……..XD!!!!!NOT ON MY WATCH DAMN IT!!!!!). Every girl grabbed the guy they liked,if they were bold enough to,and sat around the t.v.

Shikamichi sat next to Chouji and Shikamaru,feeling very awkward,because she loved these movies and wasn't going to be able to get scared and grab Shikamaru's hand. But the other girls all got their chances.

After 3 hours of scary movies,while everyone was still screaming and Shikamaru holding on to Shikamichi screaming,"PROTECT ME BLONDIE!",(he was also crying.),the girls put in the last Chucky movie,and everyone was shaking.

When Glen came on the screen,Shikamichi sighed,"Awwww,he's so adorable!",while everyone stared at her.

"I brought you guys here and I can bring ya back."Shikamichi angrily whispered,then everyone went back to the movie.

Ino was getting freaked out from the start,and when the guy in the Santa suit was being stabbed she screamed,ans started hugging…….-suspense-…….CHOUJI! She was holding tight,and Sai could obviously see Chouji smiling,with a little drool,and being the kind and sweet person he is,Sai didn't do anything to stop Ino.

Hirocki was actually cuddling with Lee,so they paid no attention to the movie.Masashi was in his room writing and getting frustrated over his new manga he was creating.

"NO!NO!NO!HE HAS TO HAVE BLONDE HAIR!!!!!WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!"an upset Masashi shouted.

Everyone was getting really scared and holding on to the nearest thing to them,when all of a sudden,a drunk Jiraiya and Tsunade came bursting through the door.

"In my-shkool,I wuz da champin drinkeeer Jiriayaz." Tsunade exclaimed.

"Well,I wuz sa bust alki eva bacsh in collllllllllegegegege……-BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!!"Jiraiya yelled,putting his arm around Tsunade. They laughed till they started coughing,and then looked up at the gang of high-schoolers staring at them with awe and fear. Just then Anko-sensei,Kakashi,and Aya came in laughing their heads off,with bottles of sake in their hand.

Gai came running in,grabbed the bottles of Sake,threw them against the wall,making the drunkees cry,and shouted,"CHILDREN!YOU HAVE LEARNED THAT NO ALCHOHAL IS THE WAY TO GO!YOU ARE ALL HAVING A DREAAAAAAAAAAM!!WOOOOOOOOOO!!!".

Gai started to wave his hands around in a strange manner,while the adults around him were laughing drunk-like,and then they skipped off to their rooms. Gai was still dancing like a truly insane baka. He started to dance around the children and sing the Azu Manga Daioh theme song(which everyone in the Sweet Tart Gang was wondering about….I mean how the hell does he know this?THAT'S JUST WRONG!!!), Everyone was getting weirded out,and when Gai left,some of their eyes started twitching….AND THEN THEY ALL SCREAMED!!!!RAWR!!!(BWAHAHAHAHAHA!).

ANYWAY…..Kyari0chan started screaming,"CAN'T WE WATCH A MOVIE THAT WON'T REMIND US OF GAAAAAAAAAAAAI!??!?!?!PLEASE!!"

Ino crawled over to the DVD player checking for Gai-like thingys in the area,and put in a chick-flick……

"Let's see………Aqua marine!"Ino exclaimed.

All the guys gave a sigh but didn't give a shiznit if they were watching a girl's movie.

Shikamichi thought,"This is my chance!",and layed her head on his shoulder…but Shikamaru was sleeping,so Shikamichi put his hand around her shoulder and felt satisfied.

Temari got popcorn for her and Koki,but she tripped over her ribbon belt and the popcorn went flying in the air,onto Shino's head. Shino got mad and threw a pillow at Temari,and Koki punched him in the face,causing Kyair to kick his shin,causing Ino t scream out loud and throw popcorn at everyone,causing Chouji to scream,"FOR PETE'S SAKE!WE'RE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!IF WE ARE,WE MUST A PLAY A KID'S GAME!LIKE HIDE N' SEEK!CALM DOWN!"

And everyone said ok to Hide and Seek surprisingly.

Since Chouji suggested the idea,he was "it".

Everyone ran off laughing,while Naruto and Kiba stole Chouji's chips….I'm guessing they want Chouji to play Hide and Seek later for his midnight snack…(XD).

Chouji counted to 30,and started to walk around the apartment. Just then,it started to heavily rain outside,thundering and lightning, making the power go off,and causing many to scream. Masashi had been working very hard and he fell asleep,so he didn't notice anything.

All the adults fell drunkenly asleep,but Asuma and Kurenai were seeing a late movie together,so they probably were okay.

Shikamichi was a little freaked out,and like everyone else,she was searching for someone to walk with to round up everyone. She bumped into Temari,who was looking for Koki because he took her chapstick for a sec,and she desperately needed it.

"This is really weird,I mean, Sakura was hiding near me,then she went to check the fuse box, were ever that is, and then I heard her scream. I ran to go find her without Chouji getting to her or me first,but she wasn't anywhere." Temari whispered.

"That is frea-OOF!' Shikamichi tried to whisper,but she bumped into Shikamaru and Naruto,almost screamed,but Shikamaru covered her mouth.

"Blondie,sssshhhh!We called the game off. But somethings in the apartment. We have to be quiet. Don't attract attention." Shikamaru whispered.

Everyone started to sneak around and get everybody up and looking for missing people:Sai,Sakura,Ayumi,and Shino.

Everuone was getting worried.They wanted to tell the adults,but they were happily asleep.

"This is really creepy.Garaa,why did Ayumi go off and disappear?" Yumi whined worriedly.

"Yumi it's 3 in the morning……-YAWN-we all should just go to sleep and look for them in the morning…."Garaa yawned.

Everyone found their doors locked (this is getting CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!),and the sensei's too…not to mention Tsunade snoring.

The kids left sat on the couch and started to yawn and get sleepy. Everyone fell asleep except for Koki(weeeellll…he pretended to be asleep.),Shikamichi,and Shikamaru started to look at the rain,when Shikamaru yawned and fell asleep on Shikamichi's lap. Shikamichi was totally freaking out. Koki was silently laughing his head off as Shikamichi was waving her hands around in the air like an idiot,screaming silently about what to do. She was getting pretty tired,so she moved Shikamaru off her lap,to right next to her,so she fell asleep on his shoulder. She woke up next to every girl on the field trip in a huge plain,where butterflys and deers were surround the girls.

The girls turned on Shikamichi and started chanting,"Demon.Demon.Demon.Kill the girl."

They started chasing her,when all of them started falling down dead one by one. She started crying as Hirocki and Aya fell down bleeding,Ayumi tried to jump at her,but something behind her with red eyes grabbed her,and she turned into stone.

"STOP!NO!DON'T KILL THEM!PLEASE!"Shikamichi sobbed.

"Oh I won't…YOU WILL!"An evil demon cackled.

The demon jumped at her,and then she woke up.Kurenai was waking everyone up,taking care of everyone,while Asuma was setting up breakfast. It seemes that the storm never stopped,and the power went out again. Kurenai went to check on the adults to see I fthey were awake,when she screamed. Asuma ran over and found nothing,but then he screamed and disappeared! Garaa started to get freaked out because anyone of them could be next to disappear.

"I CAN'T DIE!I'M GETTING MARRIED!"Yumi shouted.

Everyone calmed her down,and Garaa split everyone up to look for everyone.

Shikamichi-Ino

Shikamaru-Chouji

Kane-Kyari

Blair-Sasuke

Temari-Kankuro

Kagura-Garaa

Yumi-Izumi

Kiba-Naruto

Hinata-Dokku

Hirocki-Lee

Neji-TenTen

(I think dats it.)

Ino grabbed the pink flash-light,and stuck her tounge out everyone else. Shikamichi sighed,grabbed Ino's arm and started to search around the huge apartment.

Chouji was starting to shake,so Lee joked,"Does Chouji want a Chouji snack?"  
"YES!!GIVE ME CHIPS!'Chouji roared.

Hirocki threw a flashlight at him and told him to search already,while she and Lee grabbed the green flashlight. Everyone finally got a colored flashlight,and snuck around the apartment.

Chouji and Ino started to talk to their partners saying the same thing at the same time.

"So……do you really like Shikamari/Shikamichi?"

"…….."

"Oh come on!Don't be so shy!We're friends here aren't we?"

"…….."

"Come on I'm making small talk!NOW TALK!"

"CAN WE JUST SEARCH FOR SOME PE-OOOOOF!"Shikamaru and Shikamichi exclaimed as they walked into each other.

"Oh hi Chouji-kun!Why don't we team up!The more the merrier!"Ino excitedly squealed.

"Sure…"Chouji nervously replied back.

They all started to walk down the creepy hallway when they saw some flashing red eyes.

"NO!"Shickamichi screamed as she trembled and hugged onto Shikamaru's vest.

"Hey!WHAT ARE YOU!WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"Ino angrily shouted.

"DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN AMONGSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU……"The strange red eyes hissed.

Chouji started to charge at the eyes,but Temari ran out from one the doors and knocked him down.

"Whoops….Sorry C-man."Kankuro apologized,as he helped pick up Temari.

"We heard screaming down here…and everybody somehow followed us."Temari explained,as she hugged Koki tightly,praying out loud for everyone's safety.

Shikamaru was letting Shikamichi cry into his vest,holding her tight,but he told her that everyone has to face whatever is at the end of the hallway,so she should get up and show some courage,and gave her a confident smile. Shikamicho smiled back,but remembered the evil eyes.She shivered,and started to walk towards the red eyes. Everyone followed,but the eyes disappeared.They started to run toward the post location of the eys,but everyone fell down strangely hidden trapdoors,screaming and holding on to the person who fell down with them. Neji and Kiba were screaming for help,while TenTen was trying to get up the hole(and trying to kick Naruto off). Shikamichi was laughing and having fun going down the hole with Shikamaru.He was screaming a little,but it was fun anyway. Hinata was whimpering in a corner of a big jail-like cell,with Kankuro trying to calm her down. Everyone was separated into different cells,and very scaered too.

Shikamaru and Shikamichi fell down on some hay,and Shikamaru on top of Shikamichi, both as red as a tomato,they both quickly got off of each other.

"Ugh…..Sasuke?Is-is that you?"Sakura tiredly whispered as she woke up chained to a wall.

"AAAH!"Shikamichi screamed.

Sakuar had on a small bikini,and a broken chain oh her neck.

"MY EYES!"Shikamaru screeched.

"YOUTHFUL SCREAMER!SHUT UP WE'RE HERE TO SAVE YOU!"Lee shouted as he walked up to the cell with the rest of the gang waiting outside.

Sasuke opened the cell,and gave her his jacket to cover the risqué bikini. Sakura thanked him,and ran over to Ino crying and afraid.Ino hugged Sakura and comforted her.

Asuma was holding Kurenair,and looking at her stomach for some strange reason,worrying.

"Is it okay!I hope it's okay!Will go to the doctors after we get out of here!"Asuma squealed as he hugged Kurenai tight.

Everyone started to stare at them with concern,then they looked away walking down the prison-like hallway.

"DEMON GIRL!" An evil voice shouted.

Hinata grabbed onto Naruto's jacket,and hugged him close.

Kurenai ran ahead of the group and examined the area,and screamed at the sight of the red eyes.

Orochimaru walked out of the shadows with his red eyes(well black,but red sounds sooooo much creepier.).

Kurenai ran raight to him,an dthen almost knocked him over.

"What are you doing here?"Kurenai asked as she backed up to the group.

"I'm here for Shikamichi's father."

"Geh!"Shikamichi whispered.

Everyone stared at her with strange eyes,and gave her movements to talk to Orochimaru,but she was giving them a stare that said no way I'm goin' up there!

Kiba and Ayumi grabbed her hand and threw her to the front of the quivering group.

"You're father…he is the demon king no?"Orochimaru asked.

"No."Shikamichi sternly replied.Just then,she saw her father and mother over Orochimaru's head,frowning at her with tears strolling down their eyes.

Orochimaru disappeared within seconds,and grabbed Shikamaru and Kurenai,then he ran down the dark damp hallway with screams of terror following.

"Dad…."Shikamichithought.

"That's it!"Chouji shoted.

Everyone asked him what was it, and he replied,"Guys!We shouldn't run after him.We should stand here,and break the wall open.I feel vibrations next door."

Everyone stared at him for awhile,then they started hitting the wall like mad retards. Asuma kicked a huge chunk of the wall and ran into the room like a madman.

The group started to run in,but saw weird statues.

"I know wha dese r."Asuma smirked as he put a cigarette in his mouth, fixing his lighter to light it.

"Sensei…you smoke?"Sakura asked.

"Yeah,but I'm starting to slow down on it a lot."Asuma retorted.

"What are the statues sensei?"Chouji asked again to remind everyone that the whole point of this wonderful fanfic is to see what the statues represent.(Yes I'm not very happy…it's 12:30 in the mornig……I HAVE NO LIFE TT-TT).

TenTen studies the statues and kicked the rubble around her with her overpriced boots,and exclaimed,"I know what it is.These are the fabled Japanese Demon King and Angel Queen. A legend once said that these two wed secretly,and had a child.They knew she couldn't live in atime where demons were killed,so they sent her to the future,about 18 years back I think.She has her father's spirit in her,and her mother's beauty and voice when she sings.People say they've seen her.When she get's mad or is in battle,her eyes turn red,and her father's strength awakens,making her do the impossible!"

"How do you know this?"Temari confusedly asked.

"Since we're going to Japan,me and Neji-kun look up some history about Japan."TenTen replied with a proud smile(pride is a sin TenTen!).

"Umm,can we go ahead?I think I hear Kurenai up ahead.."Shikamichi nervously asked,making Asuma run down one of the hallways,with his students close behind.

Hirocki started to look at the pictures in the hallway,pictures of monkeys,demons dancing(I would like to say break-dancing,but they're kinda in a situation where formal is the best…),and spied something very strange. Izumi started to notice too,then Gaara,then Sai,then Io,and soon enough,everyone was surround the picture except Shikamichi and Neji. They were all going woah that's creepy!and,that looks exactly like her!mabye she's a zombie,and with that remark,everyone slowly turned their heads with buggy eyes looking at Shikamichi.

"What?What?Is there something in my teeth?"

Hinata walked up to Shikamichi and offered her to look at the strange picture. It was her.In a kimono. With all her hair down.Holding black roses.

"AAAH!"Shikamichi screamed.

Everyone started to crowd around her. They all had suspicious looks on their faces, and Shikamichi heard something like a swiss army knife come out.

Shikamichi jumped out of the crowd,and started to run down the hallway crying,with everyone chasing her.It turns out Shikamichi was heading in the right direction towards where their missing friends were.

All of a sudden,Orochimaru came flying out of the ceiling,holding a sword(very old fashioned…….) up to Shikamichi's throat.

"I'll say this one more time……give me you're father's power or your sensei and boyfriend die….-hiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssss-."Orochimaru menacingly whispered(I just had to put the hiss in…just HAD to.)

She elbowed him in the stomach,and summoned her father's power towards a wall to escape. She broke the wall to find Kurenai and Shikamaru huddling in a corner together in horror. Shikamichi ran towards them and backed up closely to protect them from Oro. Orochimaru came in and ran towards her with his sword. Just when he was about to kill her,Asuma came in front of her with a cigarette pack infront of the sword. Hinata started to jabbed him with her fists,while TenTen was throwing rock's at his head. Sasuke grabbed Asuma's lighter from the ground,and lit Oro's hair on fire.

"NOT ,Y LUCIOUS LOCKS!NOOOOO!!!!SOUND 3!SAVE ME!"Orochimaru screamed.

The gang that had invaded the dorm room came swooping down and grabbed Orochimaru,and broke through the window.

Shikamichi thought of Orochimaru asking for her father's power,and felt weak and fainted from everything that happened that day.Just as Shikamichi fell into Kurenai-sensei's arm,the adults who did not attend the disaterous event came down groggy and angry. All the students were scratched up and hurt in some way,and Tsunade got mad. She grabbed a huge rock and through it out the window screaming,"YOU'RE FIRED GAYOCHIMARU!"

Everyone was tired,and went back to the hotel.Shikamichi had somewhat woken up,and was limping on Shikamaru's shoulders.

"Ya did good blondie."Shikamaru tiredly whispered.

Next Chapter:Romantical Beach Day:A Wave of Confessions Hit!

"Okay!Everyone got sunscreen?"Tsunade-hime asked.

"Yes!Can we go already?"Yumi asked.

"Let's board the bus!"Jiraiya shouted.

Everyone excitedly boarded the bus for their trip to the Japanese beach.After that,they would head to a hot spring to relax and soothe their souls. Everyone sat down and started to chatter up a storm until Kurenai-sensei came up holding her back and groaning.She was stuffing mayonnaise covered marshmallows into her face,and Asuma was carrying all of her beach thingd. A lot of people were gagging and looking out the window to avoid the teacher's disgusting habit. Kurenai sat next to Anko and fell asleep,with everyone,even the bus driver,staring with wide eyes at her. Gaara was hugging onto Koki for dear life because Kurenai had accidentally thrown her mayo marshmallows over to their sears,and Gaara was not happy.

Temari poked Dokku for most of the ride,until he FINALLY brought out his secret kakraoke machine. He put it up in the back of the bus and sang B-I-N-G-O. An awkward silence was held until Chouji started to clap and whistle like a maniac until Sai pushed him back into his seat. Ino wanted to sing Barbie Girl,but the bus had stopped at the beach,and everyone ran to the changing rooms to get into their bathing suits.

Ino of course,chose a skimpy bikini.

Hinata wore a full on piece that had flowers on it.

Aya-sensei just wore a bathing suit top and jeans.

Kurenai wore a long shirt over a one piece,and she wasn't planning on going in the water.

Sakura wore a bikini,but not as skimpy as the one she had been wearing in captive.

Blair wore a tie-dye one-piece.

Anko wore bikini with boy shorts that had dango all over them.

TenTen wore a bikini top that had a skort as the bottom half.

Temari wore something like a short dress,but it was waterproof,and she could swim in it.

Kyari wore one whole one piece with pictures cute baby bugs on them,personally bought by Shino.

Shikamichi wore a black bikini with a picture of an angel and demon dancing on them.

Kane wore a shirt and boy shorts.She felt like staying out in the sand rather than swimming.

Tsunade wore a black one-piece bathing suit,and when the girls walked out,they couldn't help but laugh at all the guys checking their principal out.When Tsunade came over to Jiraiya and kissed him on the cheek,she smirked at the other perverts as they cried and ran away.

All the guys had rented surf boards,and directly swam out to catch some swells.Shikamaru was the first to come out of the water,and her fell asleep in the sand. The girls were playing around in the water,until they noticed a sleeping cutie. They walked up quietly and started to bury him in sand. After he became a sand witch(I know,my jk's suck out loud.),the girls all posed and made Naruto take a picture. Then,Kagura took a pail,filled it up with water,then dumped it on his face. He woke up with a scream,and all the girls laughing. He blushed while he laughed along too.

The SweetTart Gang started to play baseball in the sand,running like maniacs.

"TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE AYA!"Kagura shouted as she pitched the ball at super speed.

Aya hit the ball over the sand field,and into Chouji's ice cream.

"My-my-my-my-my-my-m-ym-ymmy-…….THIS COSTS $12 SENSEI!GRAAAGH!"Chouji screamed,and then he ran after the laughing sensei who started to run into other people on purpose to get more and more people mad.

"Yumi,let's go back to the water!"Gaara shouted.

"I've got it!Let's go scuba diving!"Hirocki added.

The field trippees rented the scuba gear,and headed out for the clear water.

Everyone was amazed by the coral and the marine life. Ino was chasing a school of fish when she accidentally kicked some coral up,which hit Yumi's goggles ,breaking them ,and causing glass to fly into her eye.

"EEEEEK!"She screamed as blood started to fly out into the water.Seeing that blood attracts sharks,a great white shark came swimming like a bullet.

The class started to swim away,with Gaara carrying a bleeding Yumi.

Tsunade started to distract the shark,by swimming through schools of fish.

"T-CHAN!YOU MUST PUNCH THE SHARK IN THE FACE!!"Jiraiya shouted.

Tsunade followed his orders,and swam away to safety with the rest of the students.

Yumi was rushed into the hospital,and had surgery right away.

When she was done,the field trippers were sitting in the waiting room.

Hirocki was sobbing in to Lee's arm saying,"It's all my fault,why did I say it……why me?"

Gaara was crying into Shikamichi's shoulder,and she hugged him tightly saying confidently,"She may like to lose,but she'll put up a good fight for her life.",crying softly too.

Tsunade came back in and said everyone could come to Yumi's room.

Yumi was sleeping peacefully as everyone surrounded her.Hirocki was holding her hand and praying she would be okay.Asuma threw his ciggerretes out so he wouldn't disturb her.

"Everyone…I have some bad news….."Tsunade announced while shedding a tear.

"WHAT!WILL SHE DIE!?!?!"The SweetTart Gang shouted.

"N.She's gone blind."

The world stopped,and everyone left the room,except for depressed Gaara.

"OH GAWD!MY WATER BROKE!HELP!DEAR LORD!"Kurenai shouted.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!WE COULDN'T TELL!"The studentd shouted.

Kurenai was taken into the emergency room,and gave birth to a baby boy,which she named Sandaime.

Asuma was very proud,and happy to have a son.

But everyone else was worried and scared for Yumi mostly.

"Hina-chan,I want you to know I'll never let this happen to you.I'll protect you till the day I die."Naruto whispered while hugging Hinata close.

"Naruto-kun…I-I-I-I…..love you…."HInata answered.

"I love you too."Naruto replied.

Gaara was sitting next to the bed.

"Sh-sh-she's blind…she'll never see colors,or books,or her friends…or me."Gaara thought.

He kicked down his chair,and looked out the window.

"Blind……..she'll have blind…ambition." Kankuro said as he walked slowly over to Gaara.

"YOU NOTHING ABOUT YUMI!SHE HAS NO AMBITIONS!"Gaara shouted.

"Yes she does.She wants to marry you."

Gaara paused,and thought of that fateful rainy September day.

Yumi and Garaa were walking down the sidewalk together,holding hands and an umbrella.

"Garaa-kun,do you think we'll ever get married?"Yumi asked.

"………"

"Garaa?"

Garaa got down on one knee and announced,"Yumi,the love of my life,the song to my bird,the sand to my sandbox….will you become Sabaku no Yumi?"

"I-I-I-I"

And that was all Garaa could remember.He knew she sasid yes,but he never thought his fiancée would go through such hell.

"Kankuro…….get out…..now."

"Geez bro,she'll by my sister soon,just let me st-"

"NOW"Garaa shoted as he threw a vase at the wall,crashing into smaller and smaller pieces.

Kakuro ran out to two crying girls shouting,"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!WAAAAAH!!"

"Ino,Hirocki,calm down.Let's get back to everyone else.

After 6 hrs. of waiting,the gang was fast asleep.

Tsunade woke everyone up,and got them all to go back to the apartmen,all except for Garaa who stayed with Yumi the whole night.

The next day,everyone's lives would be changed.

Next Chapter:Death:Love's Enemy

Yumi had gotten out of the hospital,just with Sandaime too on thr 4th day of Spring Break. Everyone was very careful around them. Asuma spent every day inside the baby's room.

"Kids,we're going out to dinner,could you watch Sandaime please?"Kurenai asked opening the door for the adults.

"Sure sensei."Shino replied.

The kids sat around awhile until Hinata decided to bring the baby out and play.

"Can I hold it?"Yumi asked,with her new special glasses seemingly looking like she was hopeful.

"NO!"Everyone shouted,while Gaara shouted,"YES!"

Yumi started to hold Sandaime and cradled him back and forth.She started to sing a lullaby while Sandaime started to clap and laugh,then eventually fell asleep.

Hinata brought him back and found everyone listening to their I-pods.She walked over to Naruto,and they shared listening to romance songs.

Ino started to get annoyed with Sai always singing "I WANNA TAKE YOU TO A GAY BAR!",so she decided to shake things up a bit,to annoy everyone.

"Say guys, why don't we play truth or dare?" Ino micheaviesly asked.

Sakura agreed,so Sasuke could think she was forward and headstrong.

"Okay…hmmmm,Sakura Truth or Dare?"Ino asked.

"TRUTH!"Sakura replied with a smile.

"What's the grossest thing you've like ever like,done?"

"Crap!"Sakura thought.

"I um….I ….I….was three and I ate my boogers!"Sakura shouted while blushing,looking down at the floor and her knees.

The kids stared at her,but when Koki started to LOL,everyone burst out laughing,except for Sasuke and Hinata,who were smiling holding back their laughter.

Sakura started to glare at everyone,and asked TenTen angrily,"Truth-or-dare."

"Umm,dare!"TenTen exclaimed with a bright smile.

"MAKE-OUT WITH NEJI!"Everyone shouted at the same time.

TenTen and Neji looked at each other,sweat dropped,and got beet red.

Kagura pushed TenTen into Neji,as they fell on the floor making out like crazy.

Since TenTen obviously couldn't talk as she was rolling on the floor with kissy noises,Shino went for her.

"Kankuro!Truth or Dare?"

"Truth?"  
"What magazines do you read?"

"WHAT?"

"Heheheheheeeeee….."

"Come on Kanky-kun!"Kagura giggled.

"I read,…..Puppetter…and…Cosmo…."  
Shino stared at Kankuro,while Neji and TenTen were still kissing madly,then twitched,while Kankuro had a big vain pop up in the back of his head.

"COSMO?THAT'S FOR 40 YEAR OLD WOMEN WHO THINK THEIR FAT AND UGLY!"Yumi shouted,laughing insanely on the ground,causing everyone else to laugh.

Kankuro shouted his truth or dare question to Shikamichi.

"Dare..I guess."She replied with a sweat drop.

"I DARE YOU AND ALL THE GUYS TO GO IN TO THE CLOSET,THEN YOU MAKEOUT WITH A RANDOM PERSON!"

"GAH!"Everyone shouted.

"No."

That's when things got boring.The kids decided to go to Tokyo Disney,and leave Masashi in charge of Sandaime.

"Don't these tickets cost like,100 bucks?"Kiba asked grabbing his wallet.

"Not this time.I have a plan to get in for free."Shikamichi replied.

As they arrived to the amusement park of dreams,Shikamichi started walking like a super model,with her blond hair under a hat(I have NO idea how all of it fit's in there),with everyone except INo wearing Black Security suits,with black sunglasses,with Yumi obviously using a walking cane.

When the kids arrived to the front of the park the ticket booth guy was all like,"You no have money,you no go in."  
"But I am Paris Hilton,heiress to the Hilton Hotel fortune!And this is my new dog,Aki-miru!This is obviously my ex-yet now and for eva BFF,Nicole Richie.These are security gaurds."Shikamichi dramatized.

"MISS HILTON!OH YES!ME VERY SORRY!GO IN RIGHT AHEAD!!!"

"Actually,could you close the whole park down for me and my pals here?It's Aki-miru's b-day,and I like want him to have da greatest day of his wittle wife!WES I DOOO!WES I DO!"Shikamichi exclaimed as she cuddled a somewhat annoyed Akamaru,making Kiba secretly snicker.

"HAI!HAI!OF COURSE!GO ON A-HEAD MAME!"

The kids ran to the restroom and threw the fake clothes away,and ran out to the rides.

"Shikamaru?Kiba?What-wha-what are you all doing here?"Kurenai-sensei asked.

"SENSEI!YOU LIED TO US!WHY!WHY!YOU MADE US BORED!WHY!"Everyone screeched as they got on there knees crying out to the group of chaparones.

"Lee,we're sorry we lied to you!NOW LET US GO TO THE YOUTHFUL RIDES OF YOUTH…FUL NESS!"Gai-sensei shouted.

The kids ran away and split up throught the park,but they were stopped by the Disney Parade people.

"Oh please!Tourist-sans!We need more princesses for our parade!"Shouted the girl playing Pochohantes.

"I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE A PRINCESS!"Sakura shouted.

The parade people grabbed the girls,and dressed them up like princesses.

"Now,Paris-san-"

"My name is Shikamichi."

"Suuuuure,anyway,you will all be princesses."  
"We kinda know-kno-know that."Hinata replied shyly,dressed as princess Jasmine.

"Why do I have to wear a dress like this?I hate dresses!"TenTen shouted from the 2nd floor as princess Belle.

"Do I have to be Cinderella?"Ino asked.

"I love this tail thingy,where do you get them?"Sakura asked excitedly ,fixing her hair to look like Arial.

"So,being Sleeping Beauty with super long hair is fine?"Shikamichi asked with a weird expression.

bKagura,Temari,Hirocki,and Izumi refused to get dressed up like Barbie dolls,and ran out to ride Space Mountain.

The parade started after about an hour or so,and the Konoha High field trippees got ready at the end of the sidewalk.

"I wondedr if the princesses will be hot."Chouji thought out loud.

"If Ino was a princess,you would drool all over her!"Shikamaru said with a cocky smirk.

"Look!There they are!"Aya shouted on Jiraiya's shoulders(Since Jiraiya is the tallest one of them all,Aya got on his shoulders to look for the parade.)

Everyone in the parade was dancing according to the choreography,while everyone else on the floats were sweat dropping because of such a small crowd.

Shikamichi started to wave at everyone,and noticed Shikamaru staring at her with a smile.

"Go on now!Disney song solo Paris-san!"  
"My name is not Paris Hilton!"

"JUST SING!"

Shikamichi stepped out to the front of the float and started to sing.

"When somebody loved me,  
Everything was beautiful.  
Every hour we spent together,  
Lives within my heart.

And when she was sad,  
I was there to dry her tears,  
And when she was happy so was I.  
When she loved me.

Through the summer and the fall,  
We had each other that was all.  
Just she and I together,  
Like it was meant to be.

And when she was lonely,  
I was there to comfort her,  
And I knew that she loved me.

So the years went by,  
I stayed the same.  
But she began to drift away.  
I was left alone.  
Still I waited for the day,  
When she'd say "I will always love you"

Lonely and forgotten,  
Never thought she'd look my way,  
And she smiled at me and held me,  
Just like she used to do.  
Like she loved me,  
When she loved me.

When somebody loved me,  
Everything was beautiful,  
Every hour we spent together,  
Lives within my heart.  
When she loved me."

Everyone cheered and joined in the parade and started dancing,while Naruto put Hinata on his shoulder and started running around laughing. Sasuke got up on The Little Mermaid Float,and jumped on the boat where Sakura was sitting and laughing,and picked her up bridal style,both laughing and having a good time. Then they both started to dance around doing the wave and any other dance move related to water.

Ino was dancing with Sai and Chouji,but mostly Chouji because Sai was drawing the Disney tower and everything else around him in his sketch book.

Ino was waltzing with Chouji and looking into his deep,chubby,sparkling eyes. She felt like she was cheating on Sai,but frankly…she didn't care.

Shikamichi felt lonely without anybody dancing or singing with her,but Shikamaru suddenly grabbed a microphone and sang.

"Shikamaru:  
We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach

Shikamichi:  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free

Shikamaru:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

Shikamichi:  
Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts

Both:  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe  
Shikamaru:  
We're breakin' free  
Shikamichi:  
We're soarin'  
Shikamaru:  
Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Shikamaru:  
If we're trying  
Both:  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Shikamaru:  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Shikamichi:  
Ohhhh  
Shikamaru:  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Shikamichi:  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
Both:  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see

Shikamaru: We're breakin' free  
Shikamichi: We're soarin'  
Shikamaru: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Shikamaru:  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Shikamichi:  
Ohhhh runnin'  
Shikamaru:  
Climbin'  
To get to that place  
Both:  
To be all that we can be  
Shikamaru:  
Now's the time  
Both:  
So we're breaking free  
Shikamaru:  
We're breaking free  
Shikamichi:  
Ohhh , yeah

Shikamaru:  
More than hope  
More than faith  
Shikamichi:  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together

Both:  
We see it comin'  
Shikamaru:  
More than you  
More than me

Shikamichi:  
Not a want, but a need  
Both:  
Both of us breakin' free

Shikamichi: Soarin'  
Shikamaru: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Shikamaru: Yeah we're breaking free  
Shikamichi:  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'  
Shikamaru:  
Ohhhh, climbin'  
Both:  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Shikamaru: Now's the time

Shikamichi: So we're breaking free  
Shikamaru: Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Shikamichi: Ohhhh

Both:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are"

Shikamichi started clapping for Shikamaru,but was thinking,"That's a little corny,I mean,HSM?Whatever."

Shikamaru bowed and added,"Wanna go for a ride?"

"Huh?"

Shikamaru grabbed Shikamichi's hadn and stole a golf catr like thing,and started to ride through the parade.

"AAH!WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU DOING!"Shikamichi yelled as she almost fell out of the cart.

"We're going on a Disney adventure blondie!"

Just then,Shikamichi noticed everyone else was racing right behind them,to get to the food court.

Shikamichi got up and shouted to Yumi,"HEY!WHOEVER GET'S THERE LAST IS BUYING!"

"SURE PARIS!"  
"SHUT UP!"

Aya and Kakashi had just swivviled by Koki and Temari,but Tsunade and Jiraiya took a blinding picture of them,making them hit a trash can,but they got on the road eventually. Yumi and Garaa had gotten to the food court first,then Jiraiya and Tsunade,then Naruto and Hinata,Shikamichi and Shikamaru,Aya and Kakashi,Sakura and Sasuke,Anko and Sai,Izumi and Akamaru,Kiba and Ayumi,Chouji and Ino,(I don't want to list everyone),and Gai came in last.

Shikamichi gave him a pat on the back,but he pushed her back and ran off through the food court to the Disney Land park crying out,"YOUTH!WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME!"

Chouji got pissed because that was his only chance at getting free food,so he ran after the strange gym teacher with full rage.

Asuma,Shikamaru,Izumi and Kurenai ran after Gai also,but found him pretending to be a sculpture in a Disney art museum. Izumi started to get fascinated with pictures,and saw a familiar red-head.

"S-sasori-no-donna?"Izumi asked.

The red head turned his head around and hugged Izumi tightly,and kissed her on the forehead,while replying,"It's me Izumi.How are things?"

"Pretty okay,but a little lonely.Umm,are you still with that guy…Diedara?"

"ME?GAY?NO!!Ehehe…..have you even met him?He's here to bring in sculptures for Disney."Sasori nervously replied  
"Okay donna!"Izumi replied with a cute smile.

Izumi walked with Sasori over to where a skinny man with a black jacket that had red clouds on it.He had long blond hair and put it up in a pony tail. He wore a blue ring with a japenese symbol on it.

"Yo Dei!"Sasori shouted.

"Wha-"Deidara shouted back but stopped. He saw Izumi.She was wearing a purple tanktop with a small white undershirt underneath.She a striped skirt on with gray leggings and green flip-flops with birds on the bottom.(Hey,that outfit could kill antbody with kawaii senses!).Deidara walked over trying to stay calm,and bowed before Izumi,grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Umm,thank you nice to meet you Deidarar-senpai…"Izumi uttered shyly while blushing hard.

"And your name is…?"Deidar asked friendly.

"Izumi."

"What a cute name,yeah!"Diedara replied with a bright smile.

Just then two strang men came running in.One with a gun with a bag of money,the other with a gun,and he grabbed Kurenai.

"Kurenai!"Asuma shouted as he kicked the wierdo's face and grabbed Kurenai. He layed her down and she started to dial her cellphone for 911.

"Give us the paintings,and we'll leave!"The man who had been kicked in the face shouted.

"Don't take em'!"Shikamaru shouted standing in front of a famous Walt Disney original.

The man with a gun shot towards Shikamaru,but Asuma jumped in front of him to get shot in the shoulder.

"Asuma!Are you okay?"Kurenai worriedly shouted as she backed up and covered Izumi and company.

"Just fine!Hey,kid,you okay?"Asuma exclaimed to Shikamaru.  
"Fine sense-LOOK OUT!"Shikamaru shouted.

But it was to late.The man with a knife stabbed Asuma in the back.

"ASUMA!"Kurenai shouted sobbing.

Asuma got up and saw the blood on his hands. He gacked,then fell over,and stated,"Kureani,I loved you with all my heart."

And those were his final words.

The burglars laughed and ran to where the real expensive art was,which was where Izumi and friends stood.

Sasori came in front of Izumi just as the man was going to stab her out of the way. Sasori kicked him up in the face and shouted,"WHO'S YOUR DONNA!"

Diedara ran up to the man with the gun and kicked him out of the window unconscious.

Security came by moments after and locked the burglers up.Hidan,was to be sentenced to death because of murder.

Kurenai was sobbing with Anko and Tsunade calming her to her loss of the one she loved the most.

Next Chapter:A Mourning Soul:The Loss of a Sensei

Asuma-sensei's funeral was held the fifth day of Spring Break,and his nephew,Konohamaru,was the only one in his family that showed up.

"He was my last relative…….now gramps and Unc' are both gone…."Konohamaru cried softly as Kurenai hugged him. Everyone was in black clothing,crying to. Ino was praying with a black crucifix for her friends,and her family too.

"We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of a great soul,"Jiraiya started."Asuma was a special teacher at Konoha, one who will be remembered forever."

"Asuma Saratobi met his future wif,Kurenai Yuuhi at the age of 23.They wed,and had a beautiful child.He will be placed in their hearts dearly,and loved by all."Tsunade sadly stated.

"When I first cam to high school,all I thought it would just be more homework,more fun,more money,and more parties.But sensei taught me that school could make me something more than that kid who's to smart fo his own good. He taught me that I could do more than any human is capable of.I could love,learn and live.He was more than a teacher,he was my friend,and he'll be up in heaven praying that when we all die,we'll be able to teach someone something as philosiphal as Asuma taught,and they'll be talking like this,when we join the people we love the most in heaven.Amen."Shikamaru preached. Shikamaru had been Asuma's favorite student,and Shikamaru's favorite teacher,so they got along very well,and this was a hard impact on Shikamaru,considering that Asuma died saving his life.

Konohamaru started to cry into Kurenai's dress,when Naruto knealed down to him and said,"You know,I used to know your granddad.Let me tell you all about him."

Konohamaru looked up to Naruto and smiled with bright shining eyes.

"Naruto sure is a great guy."Kurenai remarked.

"Yeah.I hope when he has kids,he'll be just as friendly."Hinata laughed.

Shikamaru walked up to Asuma casket and layed down a picture of him on his wedding day,and with his new born son. The last picture was of his father,also the late governer of Konoha.

"Go on Asuma.Say hi to you're dad for me."Shikamaru whispered as he bowed as they closed the casket.

When the casket was put onto the plane to be shipped off to Konoha,Kurenai hugged onto Shino and started crying while Kyari was trying to pry her off.

"Shikamaru,…you really do miss him,don't you."Shikamichi asked as she put her hand softly on his shoulder.

"Yeah.He had so much more to give."

"Let's go to the reception."Shikamichi replied as Shikamaru started to cry a little.She grabbed his arm to help comfort him.

Everyone walked to the reception room with heavy hearts and red faces.(A funeral can do that to ya!).

"So my gramps was really cool?"Konohamaru excitingly .

"He sure was!He taught mr judo!You're uncle taught me to look on more of the bright side of things too.You're family was the best."Naruto explained.

"WOW!When I get bigger,I'm gonna be just like them and you boss!"Konohamru yelled as he jumped onto Hinata's lap pointing into the air.

"Ple-please get off my lap Konohamaru-san."Hinata kindly demanded.

"Yes ma'me."Konohamaru replied jumping off Hinata while getting mud on her black dress,but she reacted by saying…nothing!(What you expect,yell at Konohamaru?).

Sai secretly snuck some sake because he thought Asuma would want everyone to have a good time.

After a 3 hours of sorrow….

"So I sesh to da lady,you may have pet dog,but hava pet husband biznatch!"Tsunade shouted holding up her champagne glass.

"See,see,look this way kid,see!This is why I murried har!"Jiraiya shouted.

"Me,I-I-I used ta be a super flyin' ninjer or whatever,and I save Marylyin Monroes from Hitler..DAMN THE NAZI!"Kakashi screamed.

Aya,had chosen to gone sober and piled everyone up into the bus back to apartment.

The girls walked into their part of the apartment to find a curled up sleeping Sandaime and Masashi holding each other close.(KAWAII!!!SO CUTE!!!).

Kurenai picked up Sandaime and layed him down in his own crib.

"You know,I know it's Asuma-sensei's funeral day and all,but,maybe we should all go down to the Hot Springs or pool to relax and just forget about everything."TenTen suggested.

"That sounds fun…hey….is the hot springs coed?"Ino seductively asked.

"Kinda,I think.Let me check the phamflet……yeah."TenTen answered blushing.

"Well let's go.I don't feel like crying anymore."Aya replied.

Masashi was delighted to babysit Sandaime again as the group went to a relaxing hot spring.

"Mabe this'll help my head ache…why did I drink sake at a funeral reception?"Jiraiya asked out loud.

Sai laughed and walked to the boys locker room with a confused Jiraiya behind him.

The girls walked out of the locker room after a few minutes,and slowly walked in the hot spring.

"I heard that sometimes the monkeys bathe with you!"Kyair whispered.

"I would love to have a pet monkey!"Naruto shouted behind th surprised girls. As all the guys came in,some of them stopped and started at Tsunade.You know what I mean.I mean STARED at her.(You know where!It's embarrassing typing this stuff.)Jiraiy immediately interrupted them by pushing some steam in the air towards the guys,and they walked over farther away from the girls. Shikamichi ran out late because a mischevious monkey had stolen her England hat(and you know how much she loves her "continental" hats !),and she punched it to the ceiling,as the hat gracefully but slowly fell into her hands.

"Hey guys did I miss anything?"Shikamichi asked.

And everyone stared at her.A lot of guys got nosebleeds they tried to cover. Shikamichi was large.(In that spot…….sorry!When I made up my OC for Naruto,I wanted to make a funny scene in part 2 when Shikamichi see's Naruto again,and flys down to hug him,but you know where he's looking,so she beats him up.When they get to the Hokage's office,Naruto compares Shikamichi and Tsunade,figuring out that Shikamichi looks better and bigger than Tsunade in that "spot".Not a wise decision Naru.Not a wise decision.I just thought that would add more comedy….and Shikamichi get's to beat up more boys and pervs……ESPECIALLY JIRAIYA! U )She confusedly stared at the kids.Tsunade even noticed that Shikamichi was even bigger than her. Shikamichi had gotten all the guys to move over where the girls are. Even Shikamaru was pretending not to notice.

"Hey let's look for monkeys!"Blair exclaimed.

"Nah,they'll come to us."TenTen confidently remarked.

"AAAH…I haven't been in a Hot Spring in years.It was Asuma and I's honey moon in Japan,and the first thing we did was relax in a hot spring together."Kurenai yawned as she took a nap.

Neji started to swim away to a rock so he could lay his head on something.

"HEY LOOK!A MONKEY!"Izumi shouted.But truthfully,It was Diedara coming from behind some plants with a monkey on his head.

"Hey it's my little art kid.What's up gang?Why is everyone staring at the blond chick?I'm talking here."Diedara wondered out loud.

"Frankly I don't know why they are staring at her,but it's nice to see you Diedara-monkey head-senpai!"Izumi chuckled.

Diedara sweat dropped.

"Hehehe,well it's funny we meet up again."

"Well,you did save my life,and I didn't properly thank you."Izumi remembered.

"Well,I guess you're welcome."Diedara commented.

"No,that's not it."

Izumi got up and pulled Deidara over to the Hot Spring waterfall,and kissed him.Her first real kiss with someone she really liked.

"Th-thanks Izumi,un.I really like you too…….un."Diedara nervously replied rubbing the back of his while blushing and looking down at the ground at the same time.

"HOLY SHIznit!HE LIKES ME TOO!I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL THE RST OF THE GANG!"Inner Izumi thought to herself.

Izumi and Diedara walked back to the group together and held hands.THEN everyone noticed Diedara and stopped staring at an oblivious Shikamichi.

"How old are you?"Lee suspiciously asked.

"I'm 24,honest!"Diedara nervously replied.

"How many people have you dated?"Shino also suspiciously asked.

"Only 2."Diedara responded.

"Names?"Kiba asked sternly.

"Aika,and Sasori….a..YEAH!SASORIA!!!I'm not gay…."Diedara exclaimed.

"Yes you a-"Izumi tried to say,but Diedara covered her mouth as tons of sweat-drops came down his back.

"So how's life all?"Diedara asked as he put his arm around a gleeful Izumi.

"Lonely."Kurenai replied.

"Relaxing."Neji replied.

"FUN!"Naruto screeched as a monkey flew on his back.

"Nice."Hinata queitky remarked.

"Some what educational."TenTen confusedly replied.

"Sweet."Temari replied holding onto to Koki hard.

"Ditto."Koki replied.

"Kinda,romantic…"Shikamichi replied while looking down into the water blushing.

"Interesting yet troublesome."(Guess Who).

"Drunk."Jiraiya replied holding his head.

"Sleepy."Tsunade yawned putting her head on her husbands shoulder closing her eyes.

"Wild!ARF!"Kiba and Akamaru howled,as they both laughed in a strange dog-like way.

"Weird."Sakura sighed.

"….."Sasuke didn't say anything.

"SOOOOO FAT!"Ino whined.

"Blissful!"Chouji sighed with his hands on his cheeks and his eyes going all bishie.

"PRETTY AND GAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"Sai shouted….everyone guessed he was listening to West Side Story earlier…(--:-eheheheeeeee).

"Fine."Aya said with a smirk.

"Perfect…"Kakashi said with a frown(Well he had a towel over his mouth,but it was a thin towel,so you could see he was frowning,and sad his best friend died.)

"Bah."Gaara gothicly mumbled.

"Garaa-kun!"Yumi whined

Everyone else didn't want to answer.

"I'm gonna go to the waterfall.Alone."Shikamichi said,as she picked up her bowl and soap.Seeing as the guys thought she would strip her towel off and wash everything,they all decided(except for the guys with girlfriends,and Chouji because he wanted to spend time with Ino).

Shikamichi started to close her eyes,and connect with her mother. But strangely enough,her mind said,"You're mother's grace will bring her back."  
"Mabye I should dance on the water or something.Dad told me when I was younger that mom would do a special fan dance to get rain to come,or a chance to see dad…hmm….I think I'll have to take my towel off…I hope nobody's watching."Shikamichi thought while blushing.

Shikamichi threw her towel over on a rock and put her foot on top of the water.She sort of combined some karate moves with dance and felt both her mother and father's spirit with her. The guys kept looking at each waterfall they would fine,but Aya and Anko grabbed all the guys ears and dragged them back to the spot everyone was hanging out at.Shikamaru had thrown water on Aya(scolding hot,I may add),buring her cheek so she ran around crazy as he escaped. He was fighting off some monkeys ,when he heard a beautiful voice and splashing in front of him.

"_WATERFALL!"_Shikamaru thought.

Even though he had been dared to go after Shikamichi by Neji,he felt like getting away from the others,and wanted to see if it was Shikamichi.

Once he saw Shikamichi's long hair flat across the water,and a weird blue glow in her hands.Not to mention she was NAKED!Shikamaru freaked,and put up his hand over her naked parts,but listened closely.

"Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day, is as if I play apart  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I can not fool  
My heart  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
I am now  
In a world where I have to  
Hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that i'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
There's a heart that must  
Be free to fly  
That burns with a need  
To know the reason why  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that i'm  
Someone else  
For all time  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?"

"Mother,I have a question."

"Yes dear."A voice from Shikamichi's palm called.

"Well,do you know a man named Oro-"

"I must go,danger in ancient Japan has been confirmed."The nervous-voice called,as a puff of smoke came from Shikamichi's palm.

"But the next question…was about love…"Shikamichi yelled,but her voice quited down.

Shikamichi thought of Orochimaru's face,opened her eyes,and saw the girl named Tayuya smirking. She pushed her down,but Shikamichi fell into someones arms.

"Blondie,take the towel!"Shikamaru whispered as he threw a towel in her direction,while standing in front of her for protection.

"So demon's got a boy in the bag,huh Oro?"Tayuya smirked as she puffed more majurauana.

"GEH?"Shikamaru and Shikamichi said in unison.

"That boys of no importance.Kill him."Orochimaru said in the shadows.

Everyone was starting to get worried Shikamichi hadn't ocme back yet,and everyone was getting dressed to go home.

"I'm gonna go check to see if she's coming."Kyari shouted to the girls as she ran out to the springs.

She heard a big splash,and since she didn't want to ruin her new jeans,she jumped from tree to tree to where the noise came from.

"Shikamaru!"Shikamichi shouted as Shikamaru was hit against the wall.

"GUYS!HYAH!"Kyari shouted as she kicked Tayuya in the face and into the wall.

"You stupid little-"  
POW!Kyari punched Tayuya in the face and threw her drugs into the forest(where a monkey probably discovered it,and,well,I bet you can figure out what it did –holds up a picture with monkey behind jail bars-)while the rocks behind her crumbled.

"That hurt my hand."Kyari smirked.

"Grab the girl and go!"Orochimaru shouted in the forest.

But Shikamichi punched and kicked her way to safety,with both her friends.

"Are you guys okay?"Sasuke surprisingly asked.

Sakura brought the kids their clothes,and they didn't answer,obviously because of Shikamichi being seen naked.

Everyone got on the bus and almost forgot what happed that day.

"So….was she hot?"Kiba giggled as he smirked at Shikamaru.

Next Chapter:Enter the mind of-GAI!

Everyone had just fallen asleep.Everyone thought there dreams would be peaceful.(Not while I'M around !)


End file.
